Per Aspera Ad Astra
by Evangeline1
Summary: The Scooby Gang gets blasted back to ancient Rome where Buffy and Spike must pretend to be married. They run into the current slayer and .. you read. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE UP: SEE MY AUTHOR'S PAGE. Thank you all very much for the reviews!
1. Prologue

Per Aspera Ad Astra  
*Though the thorns to the stars*

Prologue

***

Anya and Xander sat in the Magic Box, a seating chart in front of them. Tara and Willow sat next to them, heads bent over thick textbooks for homework while Dawn sat doodling in a notebook. The shop was relatively empty, except for the gang, and Anya had decided it was a yet another perfect time to talk about the wedding.

"What do you mean we can't sit your Uncle Mortie there? I've been working at this for weeks, and I think I did a good job, Xander!" she fumed, trying to hold her temper in check. Her newly blonde curls bounced with every syllable.

"Well, An, sweetie, if you put my uncle and my dad together, the probability of them both getting drunk risings one hundred percent. Do you really want them to mess up the wedding?" he tried to reason.

Dawn smirked across the room at Tara and Willow who promptly grinned back. Their jabber was becoming more and more constant lately.

"Well, where you do suggest we put him?" Anya asked pointedly, nearing the end of her rope. She pursed her painted pink lips.

"Put him next to Grandpa and Grandma Harris. They're practically comatose anyway," he said matter-of-factly.

"Xander! Aren't you always telling me to mind my manners? I haven't been human very long, but I'm pretty sure you should respect your elders." She frowned at him, glowering.

"I'm sorry, but my family is a little dysfunctional." He put his head in his hands. "We really should have eloped," he groaned to himself.

"Don't be silly, Xander. I absolutely refuse to elope with you." She smiled, softening. "I want everyone to know that I'm spending the rest of my life with my best friend." He leaned across the table to kiss her sweetly.

Suddenly, the door busted open and in stormed Spike, Buffy not far behind him.

"I told you, Slayer! I told you if you don't do it yourself, I will." He glared at her.

"In the training room, now!" Buffy glared back and practically stalked to the training room, slamming the door behind both of them. They stood glaring at each other a few seconds before she exploded. "How can you?!" she demanded, poking him in the chest with her index finger.

He slapped her hand away. "How can you not, Slayer? You're lying to all of your friends!"

Dawn immediately bolted out of her seat and pressed her ear closer to the door, straining to hear the conversation better while shushing the others. Buffy had been rather moody lately, and she was a bit curious what about. Well, besides the whole hell-on-earth-aftereffect-of-experiencing-heaven thing.

"I broke it off because of my friends, Spike! When will you get that through your thick head? I don't love you!" she shouted fiercely. "I never will!"

"Is that really the reason, pet?" he asked, suddenly quieting. His features hardened.

"Yes, it is," she said, her jaw clenched. He stared back at her, unflinching. Then her tone dropped. "You know I can't be around you Spike … you know that."

"Why, Buffy? Why?" He gave her a pleading look. "You know I love you."

"Well, I don't love you, Spike!" Her voice raised a few notches. "I can't." Her tone was resolute as she looked away, trying not to look at the hurt expression he was currently wearing.

"Keep trying to convince yourself, luv." He hardened his expression, licking his lips, "I am going to tell them whether you like it or not."

"You can't," Buffy ground out.

"What's going on?" Willow asked quietly, her question directed at Dawn.

"It sounds like Buffy's keeping something from us, and Spike wants her to tell us." She snorted lightly. "She just told him she doesn't love him." She glanced up through smoky lashes. "Weird, how does that fit in there?"

Tara's eyes slowly widened and she looked away. "Guys, um, m-maybe we shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation."

Xander and Anya exchanged glances. "Do you know something, Tara?" Xander asked suspiciously.

"W-why would I know anything?" Tara asked, pitifully trying to hide her involvement in the situation, her stammer a clear indication of the opposite.

"If you say so," Xander relented, casting Willow and Anya a look.

Then the gang suddenly jumped, as there was a sudden bang in the training room.

"Do you think they're killing each other?" Dawn asked seriously.

"No," Anya said bluntly. "Spike still has the chip, and besides, by the sound of it, they're probably having sex." All eyes shot to her in shock and disbelief. "What? In my thousand years as a vengeance demon, you think I didn't learn anything?"

***

"Is that what you really want to believe, luv?" Spike smirked, slowly approaching her, causing her to back into the door with a bang.

"No-I mean, yes-" She placed her hands on his chest to push him away, but he caught them, bringing them up to the side of her head and effectively pinning her to the door.

"Spike," she said low in her throat, "if you don't let me g-"

He cut her off by crushing her to the door, his lips to hers, unaware of the loud thump caused by the sudden movement. She wasted no time in responding, unconsciously curling her fingers around his. He immediately softened the kiss as soon as he felt her kiss back, loosening his painful grip on her hands.

She pulled her arms away, bringing them to his head, one on his cheek, the other playing in the nape of his neck. Spike reciprocated by placing his hands on her waist and pressing himself closer to her.

The kiss doubled in intensity, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist as he lifted her into his arms. He stumbled back, landing hard on the training mats but quickly recovering and making use of the current situation.

He swiftly flipped them over and hovered above her through hazy eyes, winter meeting spring. He smiled at her softly, and Buffy's breath caught in her throat. He didn't smile often, but when he did, it always took her breath away. It was these times that she always wondered what he was like as a human.

He leaned his head closer again, and Buffy let her eyes drift shut just as the door burst open and the Scooby gang came bursting through into a heap of arms and legs on the floor. Buffy immediately shot into action, pushing Spike off of her quicker than humanly possible. The gang looked up at her sheepishly from the floor before trying in vain to untangle themselves.

Rolling her eyes and trying to hide her red face, Buffy pulled each out of the pile, one by one. Spike sat on the folded mats, smirking. It was about time they got a clue about what was going on.

"I told you guys," Anya shot at the group as soon as she was standing, fixing her shirt and hair. "I'm not a complete idiot."

"Told you what?" Buffy asked quietly almost afraid of the answer. They had found out, even after she spent all that time yelling at Spike … and kissing him.

"That you two weren't killing each other, even with the shouting," Anya told her matter-of-factly. "I said you were probably having sex."

Xander slapped his forehead. Sometimes Anya could be a more frank than need be. "An, this is one of those times I'm always talking about."

Dawn sat grinning on the floor. "So … Buff … when did you two start getting your freak on?"

"What? Dawn, no! No freaking or … No!" she stuttered, her face reddening with every syllable. "Vampires are bad and evil and they're not …"

"Hot?" Dawn finished for her, another knowing smirk crossing over her face, matching the grin currently spread over Spike's.

"So it's true," Xander concluded. "I think I'm going to sit down."

"You mean that Spike and you …?" Willow took a seat next to Xander while Tara sent Buffy a sympathetic look, trying to communicate with her eyes that she had tried.

"Buffy, I'm trying to see this from your point of view, but Spike? Deadboy Junior?" Xander asked sounding disappointed. "I mean, Angel was bad enough, and he had a soul! A soul, Buffy!" He glared at Spike. "The only thing stopping him from killing you the first chance he gets is a piece of silicon that we know practically nothing about!"

"I know, Xander. I know that," Buffy sounded disgusted with herself, and Spike snorted. He should have figured. "I cut it off. I understand that now."

"Understand what, Slayer? That I love and I would never leave you or do anything to hurt you or Dawn?" he shot at her. Why did he even try? The girl was too stubborn for her own good. She never learned.

"You can't love, Spike! You don't have a soul!" Xander glared. "You're a thing, a monster." His features were set. "Demons don't love."

"Yes they do," Anya joined in. "You think I'm not capable of love, Xander?" she asked. She looked deeply wounded by his harsh words.

"Of course I do, sweetie," he immediately stepped in, defending himself. "I love you. You know I do."

"Then why are you treating Spike like dirt?" She moved across the room. "He's been nothing but helpful, besides those times where he stole from the shop," she added as an afterthought, "but he's very helpful with patrol and he takes good care of Dawn." She sent a furious glare at Xander. "And he definitely loves Buffy! I can tell!" Spike smiled, deciding that he really liked that girl.

"He does," Tara added in just as Spike added her to his list. "He loves her. I mean, if he didn't, he would have left a long time ago. Plus, he spent a century with Drusilla." Spike sent her an appreciative look.

"This is so cool!" Dawn squealed from the floor. "Buffy and Spike, I always knew something was going on!"

"There is NO Buffy and Spike," Buffy said decisively. "At least, not anymore. I made sure of that."

"That's good, Buffy," Willow said in support. "I mean, Angel was bad enough …"

Spike jumped in. "Don't even think about comparing me to Peaches! I am nothing like the poof." He frowned at Willow. "And here I am all this time, Red, thinking you might actually like me." She immediately looked to Tara for support.

Buffy swallowed hard. "Well, you don't have to worry anymore. It's over." An awkward silence followed as Buffy looked around the room. Her friends avoided looking into her eyes, everyone except Spike.

Spike looked straight at her, almost into her, like he could see into her mind, her heart. "Is that really what you want, pet?" he asked her quietly. "No more games."

"It's over, Spike." She looked at the floor. "I can't love you."

He looked at her for a few more seconds before snorting and chuckling to himself. "I really don't know why I do this, Slayer. Why I set myself up for these bloody situations." He laughed sardonically, wishing for something to hit, to crush, to throw. He stopped suddenly, quieting. "Do you want me to leave, Slayer?"

She looked at him, shocked. "How can you ask me that?"

"Do you want me to leave Sunnyhell? Go away?" He snorted. "It's an easy question, Slayer."

She stared at him, as if trying to engrain his image in her mind. "I don't want you to go, but I can't-I can't be around you."

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I don't want you to leave, Spike." She looked at her friends. "But I can't be with you."

"So what's the point then, Slayer?" He looked eerily calm. "You won't see me anyway."

Buffy grasped desperately for words. "Dawn … Dawn, she would-"

"Don't give me that, Slayer. This is about you. What you want."

She was frantic for words. "Spike, I just can't see you long enough to-"

He laughed here. "That's rich, luv! So you want me to sit around while you go off to find another Captain Cardboard? You expect me to sit back and watch?"

"Can we not have this conversation here?" The others were starting to look uncomfortable, even Xander and Anya.

"You're right. I'm leaving." He got up to leave, stopping at the doorway to the training room. "You know what, Slayer? Forget it. Go on with your life. Be good and pure. You know what's going to happen anyways. It's like a bloody cycle, you can see it coming and there's nothing you can do to stop it." And then he was gone.

She stalked over to the place he had previously occupied and flopped down on the mats, head in hands. "No wonder you all hate me."

"We don't hate you, Buffy," Willow immediately said.

"You should. I'm being nothing but bitchy and self-absorbed and I don't know why," she mumbled softly.

"It's probably just the Bleached Wonder corrupting you," Xander sneered.

Her head shot up, hurt green eyes trained on him. "How can you … Spike's always been so good to me, even when I don't deserve it." She looked down at her hands.

"Buffy," Tara began. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." She smiled, almost motherly.

Dawn stayed quiet, though. How could her sister do this all under their noses and without really even caring one bit for Spike? "Buffy, why?"

"What?"

"Why? I mean, why did you do it? Before you …" She wandered off here. They knew what she was talking about. "You wouldn't even consider it."

Buffy swallowed hard. "After … I was just so hurt and confused, and Spike knew what I was going through. He understood me." She bit her lip. "And he loves me, or at least he says he does." She looked away again. "It's funny. We all don't think anyone is capable of love without a soul, I mean, that's what we keep telling him anyway, and he just turns around and proves us wrong. Over and over again. I wish I could love him. It's just …"

"You're scared," Tara concluded. All eyes shot to her. "I know I haven't been around for everything, but from what I've seen, you've been hurt before, and you're scared he's going to leave."

"Spike doesn't leave." She shifted her gaze to Tara. "You want to know what's stopping me? From loving him, I mean?" She paused for a second. "He's a vampire. An evil monster that kills innocent people."

Dawn scoffed. "Spike hasn't killed anyone since he got the chip! And if he got it out, I know he still wouldn't. Spike is not evil," she protested. "God Buffy, I had my doubts, but you really are a bitch." With that, she got up and left, grabbing her books on the way out.

"Dawn, wait!" Buffy followed after her running sister, the Scoobies trailing not far behind. It was already past dusk, no hint of the sun in the sky, leaving open the great possibility of vamps and demons.

Dawn quickly headed for the crypt. She was almost certain he would be there, drinking his sorrows away. She moved faster, trying to greaten the distance between Buffy and herself.

Moving mindlessly, she rammed straight into a rather large and ugly green demon with large red horns jutting out of its forehead and each of its joints. It immediately swung at her, and she let out a terrified scream, causing the gang to run faster. The thing almost swiped her across the face if it wasn't for a flash of black leather tackling her out of harm's way.

"Spike!" She looked at him, surprised and relieved.

"Go," he said firmly before turning back to the ugly thing. She obeyed, scrambling to her feet and taking refuge with Willow and Tara.

Buffy soon joined in the fight, sending a flying kick to the back of the demon's head, disorienting it enough to move Dawn safely away. She didn't bring any weapons with her and settled for pulling out her stake, dodging the large horn coming out of its elbow to slam the wood into its abdomen.

Howling, the creature fell to its knees, chanting something in an unrecognized demon tongue. Spike took the opportunity to reach forward and jerk its head, effectively snapping its neck, but not before the ground began to shake and everything grew hazy for everyone. The world spun and turned black.

***

They awoke early in the morning. Buffy squinted up at the bright sun in the east and froze.

The sun. Spike!

She sat up quickly and frantically searched the heads for a bleached mop of hair. She found what she was looking for.

And he wasn't dust.

"Spike!" she whispered urgently, shaking him. "Wake up!"

He opened his eyes, only to immediately shut them again. "Why is it so bright?" He sat up, holding an arm over his face as protection from the blinding light. "Am I in heaven?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No, you are not in heaven. You're a vampire, remember?"

"So why are you talking to me? Through with the act already?" He attempted to glare at her, failing miserably.

The others came to, and Xander noticed what she had. "Why is Spike non-dusty?"

"Where is that ugly demon?" Dawn asked, pushing herself off the ground.

"Um, guys," Willow called nervously. "I think the best question is, where are we?"

"Oh no! I left the shop open!" Anya cried out, suddenly anxious and worried. "All my money!"

Xander quickly alleviated her fears. "I locked it when we were going after Dawn. I figured you had the key, and it wasn't a good idea to leave the shop alone, even for a few minutes." Anya quickly threw her arms about his neck and gave him a hard kiss, thankful for the saving of her money.

The gang moved into sitting positions to scan their surroundings. They lay in the middle of a grassy field in front of a humongous villa.

"That is the biggest house I have ever seen," Dawn muttered to herself.

Willow looked over, rubbing her head. "And that looks like a Roman," she said dazedly. The gang immediately followed her line of vision to see a man wearing a toga approaching the group.

"Holy shit," Xander muttered to himself after Anya let him come up for air. He moved a considerable distance away and quickly looked over the scene before him. "If I wasn't so scared, I might have actually been angry that Spike isn't dust."

Tara looked almost as pale as Spike. "So … do any of you speak Latin?"

***

Now, I know I should be working on "Becoming Me," but reviews truly do motivate me to write faster, and I am not really getting any feedback on that besides "I like it." I will eventually finish, but this popped into my head and I had to get it on paper. I really would appreciate some C&C on "Becoming Me" so read it! Again, please review and tell me what you thought. Any suggestions will be taken into account. Thank you!

Evangeline


	2. Una

Per Aspera Ad Astra  
*Through the thorns to the stars*

First of all, I have a lot of notes, but to spare you space, I only put some at the top and the rest at the bottom. This will not be the case for most of the chapters. Nos, I answered your question at the bottom. Much thanks to my lovely beta, Izzy. :)

All standard disclaimers apply.

Other notes: I plan on using Lamia as the name of the town. Lamia is really a town in Thessaly, but I feel like transferring it to Rome. I have my reasons. Also, I spent much time researching everything, down to the rooms in the villa and the name structure so everything is pretty much real. So, if it takes me time to come out with chapters, this is probably the case. 

***

Chapter One

***

"So ... do any of you speak Latin?"

"I do, Glinda," Spike answered Tara's question quietly.

"No, seriously," Xander said, annoyed.

Spike leveled his gaze. "Seriously, you wanker." He glanced over at the appraoching man. "You want me to make up a story? I think I remember enough about Rome to pull it off."

"Salvete!" the man in the tunic called. He was eyeing their unusal clothing curiously.

"It's now or never," Willow said under her breathe as Spike got to his feet and walked over to the man.

"Salve," Spike said in response, gripping the man at the elbow in an odd sort of handshake.

The two got to talking, a name leaking out every now and then and some darting eyes. Spike finally finished with a, "gratias maximas tibi ago" before turning back to the group.

"So?" Anya asked, a little anxious. "I'm not sure I like this situation very much. It's creepy, and we don't have any money at all."

"I told him that we're foreigners, and we're lost and don't know how we got here. I also said that none of you know how to speak Latin. I gave him some altered forms of your names for some of you to make them sound realistic."

"What kind of names?" Dawn asked, suddenly curious.

"I said your name was Davna, Nibblet." (AN: Okay, I usually don't do this either, but Romans didn't have the letter w, so they used the letter v with the same pronunciation as a w, so basically it's Dawna. I won't use the v's any other time except for introductions.)

"What's the fun in that? One letter, big difference," Dawn muttered to herself.

Ignoring her, "I kept Tara and Anya's names the same, and I changed Willow to Villiana (Williana). Said Xander was Alexander."

"What about us?" Buffy asked.

"Well, Spike and Buffy are probably about as far from a Roman name as you can get, so I told him my name was Villiamus (Williamus)." This sent Dawn into a surge of giggles that he also pointedly ignored. "Told him your name was Anna from your middle name."

"What's toga guy's name?" Willow asked. "He looks very Giles-y, doesn't he?"

Spike glanced back over his shoulder. "He does, didn't notice." Snorting to himself, "His name is Crispinus Scribonius Tiberius. Crispinus is his given name, Scribonius is his family name, and Tiberius is his nickname. Call him that."

"So do you know what's going to happen to us? Where are we staying? We don't have any money!" Anya was nearing frantic.

"He says we can stay with him in his villa," he indicated the large house with a nod

"Just like that?" Xander asked, trying to be civil in front of Buffy. "He doesn't even know us."

"Romans have a policy of hospitality, think the gods or whatever will reward them for it," he answered. "'Sides, there's a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Buffy asked.

"Well, you don't speak Latin for one."

"Oh."

"And the other, we would draw too much attention from the servants. We're very suspicious, pet." He looked at her with kind eyes that she promptly looked away from.

"W-Well, anything unusual usually draws the attention of the servants," Tara pointed out, fingering the hem of her blouse nervously.

"Love, it isn't exactly respectable for a lady to be travelling alone without a related male, so to fix this problem, I told him that demon girl and the whelp are married. Told him that the Slayer and Nibblet are sisters, and you girls are together." He ran a pale hand through slightly curling hair, still a little uncomfortable in the sunlight.

"You told him what? Is that even legal?" Willow asked.

He smirked, pleased with himself. "Look, you girls will just have to make do with the living arrangements. You only have to share a room to sleep. And, of course, Red, the Romans openly accepted homosexuality. It was pretty common, especially among men although I don't know the hell why."

"What about you?" Xander asked. "If Anya and I are together, and Willow and Tara are together, where do you fit in? You look nothing like any of us, so you can't say you're a weird older brother or something." He grinned. Maybe they could ditch him.

Spike fidgeted. "You'll probably be mad, pet," Spike said cautiously, "but it's not like I want this arrangement either."

"Spit it out," Buffy narrowed her eyes. Spike was up to something.

"I told him we're married." The words came out in a rush as Spike steeled himself for a blow.

Instead, he was met with wide, frightened eyes. "What?"

"I said I told him we're married. Pet, it's just a coverup, and he would expect you to be married by now. Most girls here married at fourteen." He gave himself a mental kick. "Look, would you rather I said I was married to Dawn?"

"I can't believe you did that!" Xander roared. "You could have said you were a-a servant or something!" He was beyond pissed now.

"I am not the bloody servant! A servant wouldn't be bilingual you stupid sod!" Spike glared. "So deal."

"No, that's it, Deadboy, Jr.," Xander shot back, "As soon as I find a stake, you are so gonna fit into a mini-vac."

Spike lifted a scarred eyebrow at him. "Well that's just too bad, bricklayer."

"What are you talking about?" His fist clenched.

"I'm the only one who can speak Latin here, at least fluently. So you're stuck with me." He smirked.

"Guys, cut it out," Dawn cut in, "Giles the second is looking."

"You mean Tiberius?" Tara pointed out.

"Whatever," Buffy said. "I'll do it. We just have to share a room?" Spike nodded. "Fine. But this doesn't mean that things between us are any different."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Slayer," Spike sneered. Without another word, he turned back to Tiberius.

The old man smiled as he was spoken to, slightly graying whiskers turning upward. Gesturing to the rest, he started for the villa, speaking to Spike the entire time.

Spike glanced back and translated for them. "He says we'll be given four cubiculum. That's a bedroom."

"Four?" Dawn asked, then, "Oh. One each for every couple with one left over. I get my own room? Wicked." She grinned to herself, and Tiberius laughed as if he could understand what she was saying just by her facial expressions.

"Don't get your hopes up, Nibblet. The only thing you do in your room is sleep." She rolled her eyes in response. "We're in the atrium," he announced as the rest looked at the shrubbery-lined walkway. "This is just the entrance to the house."

"House?" Anya said off to the side. "More like mansion. This man is really rich."

They walked through a pair of large heavy doors into a much larger room. There was a big hole in the middle of the roof as well as a pool in the middle of the room beneath it surrounded by marble columns.

"Whoa," Willow breathed. "A swimming pool in the middle of a mansion."

Spike chuckled. "That's the impluvium. It's meant to catch rain water."

"Darn," Xander replied sarcastically. "I was hoping to catch you offguard and give you a little push."

"Sod off."

They continued on through the entire villa, Spike naming rooms as they came to them. The taberna was near the front entrance. Those were the shops used to sell goods the servants made. The triclinium, or the dining room, was situated next to the culina, or the kitchen. In the dining room, there was a table surrounded by three lounge couches. Each couch fit three. The lararium was a room-shrine dedicated to the penates, or the household gods. This room was next to the latrina, the bathroom at which Dawn immediately wrinkled her nose due to the replacement of toilet paper with a sponge. Separated from the main building was a bath house with hot running water. Towards the middle of the villa was the peristylum, the garden that everyone immediately marveled at. It seemed like the entire house was built around the open-air space complete with an aviary full of foreign and exotic birds.

"He must be really rich, An," Xander muttered to his fiance.

Finally, they came to a rather large study, the tablinum. Tiberius gave them a grave expression, dark brown eyes turning even darker, before telling Spike that they had to stay out of it. Then, he called four servants, Justinus, Servius, Fulva, and Messalina, to show them to their rooms and bring them clothes to wear. They were directed to four rooms adjacent to one another and handed a buncle of clothes each but not with several odd looks.

None of the rooms had a door, but a thick piece of cloth was strung across the doorway on a rope just as the windows. There was a large chest at the foot of each bed full of garments, and the beds, in all actuality, weren't beds at all. They were reclining couches with a couple throw pillows and beautifully woven blankets.

"Hey, Spike," Xander said, sounding confused. "How come I don't have a toga? I got this dress thing instead." He held it out with two fingers. He had a garment that looked like a long t-shirt that would stop just above his knees. He held a leather belt, leather sandals, and a hunting knife with sheath in the other hand-just the same as Spike.

"We don't get to wear togas, you whelp. We're not citizens. Don't they teach you anything in school?" he glared.

"I didn't take Latin!" Xander protested. "Which would explain why I can't speak it either."

"Hey, Anya, why don't you speak Latin?" Tara asked curiously.

"I haven't spoken it for a long time. I'm very rusty, and I'm sure my accent has gotten atrocious," she answered. Tara nodded in understanding.

Frowning down at the clothes in her hands, "Everyone just go change."

The one of the servant girls touched her on the shoulder. It was the one with the blonde hair. Fulva. She spoke to her, and Buffy looked to Spike for help.

"She wants to know if you need help dressing, luv," he told her.

"Oh." Buffy's could feel her cheeks heating. "No, but thank you."

Rolling his eyes, Spike told the girl, "Minime, sed gratias tibi ago." The girl smiled and nodded before padding off silently.

As they entered their small room, Spike pulled his black t-shirt over his head, revealing a pale chest. He stopped and looked over. "What?"

"Never seen you in the sun before," she quickly covered.

"Right. We need to figure that out, too." He gave her a knowing grin. She looked away as he continued to strip down.

The room was quite simple, very cube-like in shape. It's walls were covered in red and golden hued frescoes of Diana, the virgin huntress, goddess of the moon, and Apollo, archer god as well as patron of musicians. The room provided a warm glow from the translucent curtains strung across the single window. There was a single torch in one wall as well as a candle on a small table near the door. Then, she looked down in dismay at her clothes. Placing the material on the trunk, she put the shoes on the floor. She picked up one garment, and turned it over in her hands, dreading more and more.

Buffy looked back up as soon as Spike had finished belting the dagger around his waist. The tunica stopped just above his knees, and he sat down on the bed to tie his sandals before noticing Buffy standing there. "Are you gonna change or what? Do you want me to turn around now, Slayer?"

She shifted uncomfortably before muttering. "I don't know how."

"What's that, luv?"

Oh, so they were back to pet names, she thought wryly. "I don't know how," she said again louder. "I looked at them, and they confuse me. There's so many layers."

Spike chuckled to himself. "Here. I'll help." He took the material from her. "Take your clothes off."

"What?!"

"So you can change, Buffy. I don't think you can wear this over your jeans." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Shyly, she pulled her shirt off followed by her shoes and pants.

"You can keep your bra and knickers on," he told her, giving himself a mental kick. "Now, come here." She approached timidly, and he pulled a dress over her head, closing it at her shoulders with two gold pins and belting it around her waist with a thin rope. Then, he pulled another dress over her head, but this on was rather frumpy and looked like a tanktop that was twenty sizes too large for her.

"I really don't like this," Buffy said to break the silence. "It's too hot."

"Well," Spike answered. "You really don't have a choice but to wear the tunica, but I don't think you have to wear the stola around the house." He pulled the ugly tanktop dress off, mussing her hair. Then, taking her hand, he set her down on the bed, kneeling before her. He took one of her feet and placed it in a soft leather sandal, lacing it up around her ankles. He repeated the process with the other foot before grabbing his own sandals and putting them on. He reached over to the trunk, folding their clothes silently and making some room for them. Then, he pulled out a smaller box, pulling out a hair pin and handed it to her. "Put your hair up," he ordered her.

"Why?" she asked even as she pulled her hair back.

"You wear your hair up when you're married." He glanced down at her with cerulean eyes. "Some people couldn't afford rings." He grabbed his duster off the end of the bed, searching the inside pockets. He pulled out a rather old ring. It was an antique by the looks of it, a ruby flanked on either side by small diamonds. "But here. To make it more believable."

"You steal that?" Buffy asked, teasing as she slipped the ring on.

He flinced involuntarily. "That was my mother's, Slayer. Always carry it around with me," he ground out.

"Oh, Spike ..." Buffy began, reaching a hand out to him.

He abruptly stood. "Let's go." She reluctantly followed him out into the hallway to meet with the others.

***

That's it for now. I was planning on making it longer, but I figured it was long enough. More installments will come quickly depending on reviews. They're my fuel. :)

Evangeline

Nos: In response to your review, all the times I've heard this saying used, it was never "ad astra per aspera" although that would make just as much sense. "To the stars by the hard ways" would also work as a loose translation for the saying you heard, but it isn't as correct as the one I'm using.  
If you're curious, I'll break the quote I'm using down for you (Per aspera ad astra, through the thorns to the stars.) I'm almost finished with my fourth year of Latin, and I'm pretty positive that my translation is correct.  
"per aspera:"_  
_First of all, per means "through," not "by." The only way this could be translated as "by" is if the form aspero (the ablative form) was used. However, aspero is not a possibility because per takes the accusative case (this case means that the word is the direct object).  
Aspera is the accusative plural form of the word asperum, -i. Asperum is most commonly used as a rough place (which is probably the translation you heard), but Livy once used asperum as a thorn, and it is most likely that this saying comes comes from poetry seeing how Livy was a poet. More proof is the "a" sound alliteration with aspera and astra used often in poetry.  
"ad astra:"_  
_Second, ad does mean "to," and it also takes the accusative case. Astra is the accusative plural form of astrum, -i, and as you know, it means "stars."  
So, if you used your saying "Ad astra per aspera" with your meaning of asperum, it should be translated "To the stars through the rough places."  
Hope this answers your question. :) 


	3. Dua

Per Aspera Ad Astra  
*Through the thorns to the stars*

Sorry guys, was seriously trying to get this out before my exams came up, so it's not going to be as long as I had hoped. I was going to make it a lot nicer, but I got sick (yeah, yeah, allergies are evil, left me with enflamed sinuses for a week) and my plans got blown to hell. That combined with AP exams, finals, and about five projects all due the same week, this really isn't a good time. So, without any further ado …

***

Chapter Dua

***

Buffy frowned and silently followed Spike out of the room, the soft brown leather sandals padding on the marble tiled floor. It was funny. It was usually the other way around with Spike sticking his foot in his mouth. Time travel can do funny things to you.

She was broken from her reverie when Spike knocked loudly on the doorframe of the next room down. When no answer came, he pulled back the curtain to find an empty room. As if to answer them, Willow stuck her head out of the room next door.

"Hey guys, we're in here. Anya is helping everyone dress in Tara's and my room." Without another word, the two entered the room to find Anya helping Xander put his sandals on.

Spike smirked. "Need a woman to help you dress, whelp?" he quipped.

Xander simply glared back, too annoyed to answer. "How the heck do these people live with such stupid clothes?" he cried out, frustrated. "Guys are meant to wear pants, not dresses!"

"I think you look very manly," Anya patted him reassuringly.

"I think Spike looks hot," Dawn added. "Nice legs."

"Dawn!" Buffy immediately criticized.

"What?" Dawn asked innocently. "Look at him."

Tara exchanged a look with Buffy. She had looked all right, but at least she had tried not to. The frescoes were interesting, after all, and very appropriate.

"You're all done, Xander," Anya patted him on the knee before standing. "You didn't have any trouble, Buffy?" Buffy shook her head in response. "Why aren't you wearing your stola?"

"You mean that big frumpy thing?"

"Yes, it means you're married. I mean, your hair is up, but where is the stola?" Anya asked as she put her own hair up.

"It was too hot, so I decided not to wear it while we're inside the villa."

"I guess that's okay. You know, I'm hoping that if I hear enough Latin, I might be able to remember how to speak it," Anya said, changing the conversation.

"Well," Tara added, "I think I know a translating spell so that all of us can understand, but I'll need all the ingredients."

Buffy fiddled with the new ring on her left hand, oblivious to the talk. It was a funny feeling, being married to Spike, and the ruby ring was ten times better than the skull ring he had formerly used when proposing. Then, something caught her eye and she quickly turned around.

"Who's there?" she called cautiously to the door.

A girl about Dawn's age stepped into the room. She was quite pretty with black hair and deep blue eyes that were also twinkling in mischief. She began jabbering off in Latin, and Buffy immediately turned to Spike, helpless.

Spike smirked before talking to the girl. Then, he turned to Buffy, "I just told her that you don't speak Latin."

"Oh. Um … can you ask for her name?" she asked him, feeling a little silly having to communicate through a translator.

He did as he was asked, and his eyes darkened suddenly when he received the answer. "Her name is Portia Opimia Drusilla."

"Do we call her Drusilla?" Dawn asked meekly.

The girl turned to her and smiled. "Portia," she said, as if knowing the question. "Et tu?"

Dawn grinned, finally knowing something that had been spoken. After all, who hadn't heard Shakespeare's famous words, 'Et tu, Brute?' "Dawna." She beamed, proud of herself for remembering the name Spike gave her. "Spike, ask how old she is."

"She says she's fifteen, Bit."

Suddenly, Tiberius appeared behind Portia, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder and spoke to her. Although they couldn't understand what was being said, it sounded mightily like scolding.

Spike immediately stepped in, launching a full-blown conversation. After about five minutes, he turned to the group. "Portia is his adopted daughter, along with her older sister Livia who is eighteen. She wasn't supposed to be here; she was supposed to be shopping in the Forum with her sister. I suppose she snuck back home. From what I hear, there is going to be fireworks soon."

As in response, another girl stormed in also with flowing black hair and blue eyes, but this time, they were filled with fury. The two started shouting at one another complete with finger pointing and mockery. The Scoobies held back several chuckles, seeing as they were probably not supposed to be witnessing this. It was very interesting to watch a fight going on in a foreign language.

Rolling his eyes, Tiberius grabbed the older girl by the shoulders and diverted her several feet away to talk to her. Portia made a move for the door, but Tiberius stopped her with a word. After some rapid speaking in a hushed tone, the two girls turned back towards the group and muttered several words.

Spike whispered to the group, "They just apologized, if you're wondering."

"That's okay!" Willow said brightly, "Oh, but you probably didn't understand that …" she trailed off. "Too bad I'm way too wigged out to remember any Latin from my spells …"

Finally, Tiberius hustled Portia out of the room and said a few words to Livia.

Rolling her eyes, Livia turned back to the group. Standing with her hands on her hips, they were finally able to get a good look at her. She was a couple inches taller than Buffy, with a flattering tan and high cheekbones. Her black hair spilled over her shoulders to mid-back. That was interesting, an unmarried nineteen year old.

"Salvete, nomen mea est Livia Opimia Drusilla." Her voice sounded haughty, and she ran her eyes through the group stopping briefly on Spike before continuing her observations.

Spike gave her their names before she nodded briefly and spun on her heel, leaving the room in a huff.

"What a bitch," Dawn muttered. Buffy glared but didn't respond. There was something weird about this girl.

"She told us to meet her in the garden. I suppose Tiberius wants to speak to us," Spike said.

"Something wiggy is happening," Willow said. "I can feel it."

"She was giving me weird vibes, too," Tara agreed.

"You think this is why the demon sent us back?" Xander asked. "To punish us with bitchy nineteen year olds who have the hots for Captain Peroxide?"

"What are you babbling about, you ponce?" Spike shot back.

"You didn't notice?" Anya added in. "She was giving you the look."

Spike groaned. "Just what I bloody need."

"I thought you liked young girls," Xander drawled.

"I'm supposed to be married here, you nit," Spike reminded him.

"Maybe that's it," Xander continued. "You want to be married to Buffy. I mean, you were the last one to touch the demon. Maybe he's granting your deepest desire or something."

Spike stopped and gave him a funny look. "Yeah, bricklayer, that's it. My deepest desire is to see you in a dress while a woman puts on your shoes. Hello, there's no Passions here," he said bluntly.

"That's right," Dawn added in. "I hadn't even thought of that. Do you think we'll miss much?" she asked Spike. He had drawn her into Timmy's world due to her frequent visits. They would sit on the couch and watch Timmy fall down a well or something.

"Dunno, Nib," he told her, "I just want to find out what's going on. Why in bloody hell are we here and why can I go into sunlight?"

"Did any of you guys wear a cross?" Buffy asked the group, finally jumping into action. "Dawn, let me see your necklace." She stuck out her hand as Dawn pressed the tiny silver crucifix into her palm.

She crossed the room to Spike. Then speaking softly to him, "Do you trust me?"

He looked up at her, speaking with an equally soft tone. "Should I, pet?"

Gracing him with a small smile, she pressed the edge of the cross onto the back of his hand. When he didn't sizzle, she pressed the full cross onto his palm. "That's weird." Biting her lip, she reached forward to place her hand full on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Spike reared back.

"Would you hold still?" Buffy bit back. "I want to see if you have a heartbeat."

"So you think I'm human now?" Spike sneered. He felt the familiar shift of bone that called forth his true face. "Guess not." He shook the face away.

Buffy looked at him for a few seconds, tilting her head to the side before reaching forward and running her fingertips down the side of his face thoughtfully. His brow furrowed as he tried to comprehend what she was doing.

"So," Tara broke the uncomfortable silence. "From what I've gathered, I guess you've somehow gained some human characteristics."

"There's one last thing to test, though," Xander jumped in.

"And what would that be, whelp? A stake?"

"Your chip," Xander smirked.

"Oh? You want me to hit you? No problem," Spike said, ready to stalk over and pop the boy a good one, damn the pain.

"How about you hit Buffy?" Willow suggested. "She probably could take it."

Buffy shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see, there's a problem with that, too." Taking a deep breath, "Spike can hit me."

"Well, Spike can hit anyone, Buff," Xander said slowly, "It just hurts a lot. For him, I mean."

"Without the pain," Buffy added.

"The chip stopped working?" Dawn said quietly.

"No," Buffy said quickly. "Just on me. Something went wrong when I came back, but nothing big. Just a … molecular sunburn or something." She looked over at Spike. "But it's okay. He won't hurt me."

"How can you be sure?" Xander asked frantically. "You should dust him right now."

"Because he hasn't tried anything, Xander, and trust me, there were a lot of times when he could have just killed me in my sleep and he hasn't. I trust him," she answered quietly.

Spike looked at with wonder. Clearing his throat, "Well, I guess this leaves me with no choice." Taking the few steps, he hit Xander, holding back his full strength before screaming in pain, holding his head. "Jesus H. Christ! I didn't even hit you hard!"

Dawn immediately came to his side. "Well that's that." She led Spike over to the bed to sit down. "Guys, how are we gonna feed Spike?"

"With blood," Anya answered matter-of-factly.

"Where are we gonna get the blood?" Dawn asked again.

"Oh."

Buffy rubbed her eyes. "I guess … I could …"

"No!" Xander shouted.

"Look Xander, it's not a big deal. He can probably last a long time on Slayer blood. He wouldn't have to drink a lot," Buffy answered. "It's my decision."

Xander huffed before settling back on his seat.

"Do you think we should go to the garden now?" Anya asked. "Didn't Tiberius want to meet us there?"

Without another word, they left the room. The two servant girls that showed them to their rooms were standing in the corner, giggling to themselves.

"Hey Anya?" Dawn asked. "Can you understand what they're saying?"

Anya's brow furrowed, then she giggled a little. "They think Spike's handsome and they're disappointed that he's already married."

Spike glanced over and chuckled under his breath. They made the rest of the way to the gardens without another word.

Suddenly, a scream made its way through the villa. Buffy and Spike exchanged glances before running full-speed in the direction of the voice. Surprisingly, the voice was coming from the garden.

A large demon was standing over a young screaming girl. Portia.

Spike leapt into action, unwary of the sunlight, Buffy not far behind him. As Buffy starting an attack on the demon, he swept the fifteen year old girl off the ground and moved her to the rest of the gang.

A brutal-looking orange fist backhanded Buffy across her face, leaving a trail of slime and ripping her hair from its confines. As it was ready to punch her across the other cheek, Spike grabbed the gruesome hand and twisted it hard behind its back until he heard a satisfying pop. Pulling up her skirt, Buffy delivered a roundhouse kick across its cheek, watching as it landed on the dirt of the garden. Spike pulled his hunting blade from its sheath and stalked over to the demon. Reaching down, he slit its thick throat and immediately pulled Buffy away from it, watching as deep orange blood spilled from its throat.

"Don't touch the blood," he murmured into her ear. "It's like acid."

Nodding, Buffy turned back to the group and sighed. They had had an audience-practically the whole household of servants. "Great," she said under her breath.

"Let's go face the music," Spike answered her quietly.

Tiberius was crouching over his daughter as Livia stood next to them protectively. With a fierce shout, she dismissed the servants. Her eyes landed on Spike. "Lamia," she hissed at him.

He glared back with equal force. "That's right, luv, Lamia." He smirked. "Vampire. Knew you could sense it when you came in. I can smell your blood pounding through your veins, occisor." He ran his eyes down her length. "You're one of the prettier ones."

The girl sneered before brandishing a stake from the folds of her tunica. With a growl, she launched herself at Spike as the rest stood on watching. Her moves were graceful but fatal as Spike parried every punch and blocked every blow but not launching a counterattack.

Buffy immediately threw herself in between them, taking a blow to her face. Launching into Slayer mode, she dropped to the ground, kicking the girl's feet out from under her and pinning her to the ground. "Back off," she hissed at the girl. "He just saved your sister. Portia."

The girl attempted to buck her off, failing miserably. "Occisor," she said in shock.

Spike stalked forward, pulling Buffy off the dark-haired girl. "That's right. Occisor, like you." He placed Buffy on her feet and tilted her face to the side, touching the forming bruise lightly.

"I'm fine, Spike," Buffy told him quietly.

"Just making sure, luv." He released her and she moved back toward the Scoobies.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, concerned.

"We're good," Dawn answered. "How about you?"

"That's one ugly bruise," Willow joined in.

Buffy touched her cheek. "I think that girl's a slayer," she told them. "Spike?" she called softly.

"Yeah, luv?" he asked, coming to her side.

"Lamia means vampire," she said, and he nodded in response. "What about occisor?"

"It means slayer."

"That girl's a slayer?"

He smirked. "Which would explain why she just tried to kill me." He stopped and swung around, catching the girl's hand in his own. He spouted off in a flurry of Latin before pushing the girl away. Rubbing her wrist, she moved back toward Tiberius and Portia.

"What did you say to her?" Dawn asked.

"I told her I wouldn't hurt her and that maybe it would be better to take care of her sister." He leveled gazes with Xander before turning around and stalking over to the smaller group, Anya following.

They started a quick conversation and Anya even joined in albeit hesitantly. Nodding at them, Tiberius called for a servant and sent him away with instructions. Several minutes later he returned with a wet towel. Other servants began moving the demon from the garden wearing thick sheets over their arms as to not burn themselves.

Spike took the towel from him and walked back over to Buffy. "Here, luv," he said, pressing the cold towel to her face. "Sorry they didn't have ice." He offered her a smile before going back to Tiberius.

Buffy looked over at Willow and Tara from under her lashes before turning back toward Spike and Anya. The other group started moving back toward the house. Anya looked over her shoulder. "We're going to the study. You can come."

They followed hesitantly before coming to the wooden door that was the entrance of the study. "Funny," Tara said to them quietly. "This is the only room in the house that has a real door."

Willow nodded before they followed Tiberius into the room. The study was filled with hundreds of scrolls and tablets up to the ceiling. "Geez …" she breathed.

The study was cleared on one side, several types of weapons decorating the wall. "You think Tiberius …?" Xander trailed.

"Definitely a watcher," Dawn answered.

Finally, Spike turned back to the group. "If you haven't figured it out already, Livia is a slayer, Tiberius is her watcher, and we are in his library." He took an unneeded breath. "Demon girl and I told him everything."

"He took it surprising well," Anya added in. "He's got a translating spell. He's going to send the servants for ingredients and maybe Tara can …"

"Perform the spell? Is it big?" Tara asked.

"Not really."

"I guess I can." Tara looked over at Livia. The girl was glowering in a chair, glaring at Spike. "Is she okay with not killing Spike?"

"She'll get over it," Spike answered smirking.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the study slammed open and a young looking man stormed in.

"Lucius," Livia sneered as she grabbed a stake and stalked over to him.

He smirked at her and grabbed her hand as she tried to stake him. Pulling her to himself quickly, he pressed his lips tightly to hers. Pushing him away with her other hand, she slapped him hard across his face.

"Well isn't this interesting?" Spike asked amusedly. "She was all for the killing me while little do we know …"

"That guy's a …" Buffy breathed.

The vampire swung his eyes over to her. He had deep brown eyes and a lighter shade of brown for his hair.

"He's hot," Dawn whispered to Willow.

"He is," Willow agreed.

He walked over to Buffy and took her hand. She balled the other into a fist, ready to strike him. Instead of hitting her, he took her hand to his mouth pressing a small kiss to the back of her hand. "Occisor," he greeted not at all fazed at the sight of another slayer as Spike bore holes into the back of his head for touching Buffy.

***

That's it for now!! Sorry this is late. Hope you review. ;p I think I like a jealous Spike. What about you?

Evangeline


	4. Tres

Per Aspera Ad Astra

Thank you all for the reviews. I loved it. :) You made my month.

***

Chapter Tres

***

A low growl emitted from deep in Spike's throat as he glared daggers at the arrogant vampire.

Buffy snapped to attention, back-handing Lucius off of her. She immediately grabbed a stake and shoved him onto the floor, straddling him, preparing to strike.

While Spike was happy to see Buffy trying to kill Lucius, he wasn't particularly happy about the position in which she chose to do it in.

Before Spike could think another thought, Tiberius stepped in stopped Buffy from ramming the wood through Lucius' chest.

Livia frowned. The new vampire, Williamus, looked very possessive of the other slayer, the one from the future or so her pater had told her. Funny, did vampires and humans coincide peacefully in the future? At least this vampire did. He seemed very ... emotional, but then again, vampires -are- very territorial and passionate creatures.

Smirking, Lucius stepped away from Buffy. He swung his chestnut eyes over to Spike, speaking a drawling tone. Spike bit back fiercely in Latin, ending with an English "Bugger off!"

Tiberius placed a fatherly hand on Spike's shoulder. "Williamus," he began before spouting off in Latin. Slowly, Spike and Lucius backed down, retreating to different corners of the room.

"What just happened?" Xander asked blankly. "I think I missed something."

"He just told Spike that he won't be of any harm to anybody in the room and that he has regular fights with Livia whenever he comes in. He has some type of truce with them," Anya told him. "Hmm, I've never heard of a vampire with a truce with the slayer before Spike and Angel ..."

"He loves her," Tara whispered in realization.

"Yeah," Xander said sarcastically, "Which is why he just tried to hit on Buffy."

"Look at him," Willow said calmly. Lo and behold, Lucius had his chestnut eyes trained on Livia from across the room, silently watching her every move. Everyone gave Xander a knowing look.

Before another word was spoken, a loud knock resonated through the wooden door. Tiberius called something out and the door swung open. A servant entered holding a basket of varied herbs and ingredients apparently essential to the spell. Tara and Tiberius began to set the spell up as the others sat back to watch curiously.

Buffy looked over at Spike who was sitting in a wooden chair across the room pouting ... or rather, brooding. She didn't really want her friends to see her speaking so friendly to Spike, but when she cast a quick glance around the room, it seemed as if they weren't paying any attention to her.

Buffy crossed the room toward him, the layers of her tunica swishing around her legs. "Did you hear that, Spike?" she asked him quietly. "They think Lucius is in love with Livia." She unconsciously placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "For some reason, I think so, too," she told him softly.

Looking up at her, Spike gave her a wary smile and gently pulled her into his lap.

At first, Buffy thought about resisting and then realized that they were married here. It would be out of character for a wife ... Wife? The word sounded very comfortable for some reason, and Buffy could feel her cheeks heating. Without facing him, she settled herself further into his embrace.

Spike broke her silent reverie. "Really, pet? He doesn't have a soul either. I was under the impression that no soul equals no emotions," he said sarcastically.

Grinning, Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I do think he loves her." Then glancing at the Scoobies, she added playfully, "You realize I'm only doing this to stop Lucius from feeling me up?" She added this in for good measure, knowing full well that he was jealous of the other vampire.

"Of course I do, luv," he answered, cupping the back of her head in response. "You are mine," he whispered for her only before pulling her face down to his and claiming her lips.

Buffy pressed back softly, placing both hands flat against his cheeks.

They were interrupted by a squeal and turned abruptly to see Dawn standing there, hands clasped tightly in front of her, stars in her eyes. "No Buffy and Spike? Ha!" she exclaimed mockingly.

Groaning, Buffy dropped her head onto Spike's shoulder and pressed her face into his neck, inhaling the unique scent that is Spike. She grasped the front of his tunic in balled fists. "Do I have to get up?" she murmured into his neck.

"Yeah. Sorry, luv, don't want you to get up either." Pressing a sweet kiss to the underside of her jaw, he mumbled, "Mine," once again for effect before reluctantly helping her to her feet.

Without responding, Buffy turned back to the group. "Do you think we could do that spell before we have any more conversations?" she asked, ignoring the stunned look on Xander and Willow's faces.

"Sure, Buffy, just as soon as everyone leaves," Tara answered, not looking up from the circle she was drawing on the floor.

"What?" Xander asked.

"The spell has to be done with only Tiberius and me in the room. The rest of you have to leave. The spell will take effect as we finish chanting. It's not dangerous or anything. You'll feel a little dizzy and then it'll be over," she explained.

"Okay, we know when we're not wanted," Xander said as everyone began to pile out of the room. "You come get us when you're done." Tara nodded assent.

They stood beside the heavy wooden door. Then, Portia took Dawn by the hand and said something to her in Latin.

Dawn turned to Spike.

"She wants to show you the stables," he translated.

"Can I go?" she asked Buffy, her eyes twinkling at the thought of horses.

"I guess," she said. "You'll be able to talk to her soon, so there shouldn't be a problem."

The two fifteen year olds moved down the long corridor, Livia at their heels.

"Why do you think she's going with them?" Willow asked no one in particular.

"I'm guessing she's kind of like me," Buffy answered. "Overprotective." She looked over at Spike. "I'm going back to the room. Do you want to come?"

He looked at her, surprise showing on his face. He quickly reverted back to the cool, composed look. "Sure."

"Yes," Anya agreed, "Xander and I are also going to go to our room to have wild, hot sex." She grabbed Xander's hand tugging him along as Buffy and Spike followed them to the bedrooms.

"Sure, ditch me," Willow muttered to herself. She turned to go wander when she slammed into a solid chest. "Oof." Looking up, she came into contact with dark piercing eyes. She immediately stepped back. "Lucius ..."

He looked her up and down a moment. "Salve."

Her eyes grew large. "Um, sorry ... I don't speak ..." She grimaced, thinking about how stupid she sounded. "Um, I'm just gonna go follow Dawnie and ... yeah ..." With that she ran down the corridor after the other girls. "DAWN!!!"

Lucius stared after her, shaking his head thoughtfully.

Buffy tugged the curtain closed on the doorway to their bedroom.

"You know, love, I think this is more than a mere coincidence," Spike told her.

"What do you mean?"

"For one, one of the servants told me that the name of the town is Lamia." He arched a scarred eyebrow.

"That means vampire. So what?" She plopped down on the bed next to him.

"Well, we already know that Livia is a slayer. Lamia must be the Hellmouth." He laid back on his elbows.

"I kinda figured that already, Spike. Slayers are supposed to live on the Hellmouth," she said sarcastically.

"Don't you think it's weird, pet?" The ice blue of his eyes became darker. "How they're allied with Lucius, how Lucius loves the slayer, how the slayer has a baby sister the same age as Nibblet ..."

"We're missing the Scoobies in this situation," she grinned.

"The servants all seem to know about this, and they're willing to help. Did you see how they went to clean the demon without any orders? And they knew that they couldn't touch its blood without any previous warning? And the main thing I noticed is that they are servants, not slaves."

"Huh?" Buffy asked, confused.

"They're not forced to be here; they know the consequences. And there aren't many of them. Apparently, not many people want to work here." He paused for a second. "I'm guessing they'd count as Scoobies."

"So you're saying that that demon sent us back to a time that was pretty close to ours?"

"A situation that was pretty close to ours," Spike corrected. "And there's something weird about Lucius," he added.

"Aww," Buffy teased. "You're so jealous of him."

"I am not, Slayer," he insisted, pushing himself off his back.

"Sure you're not," Buffy allowed.

He glared for a second before letting her comment slide. "There's something very familiar about him. Something in the blood," he said.

"Blood?"

"I think he's of the Aurelius line," Spike answered. "Maybe we should ask him later."

"Whatever. This is giving me a headache." Buffy frowned then glanced over. "And hungry. I haven't eaten in a while." She paused. "Are you hungry?"

"Huh?" Spike asked, confused.

"I don't think Lucius has his own personal blood stock. You yourself told me that they didn't have ice," she said.

"You're offering?" he asked, amazed.

Buffy scooted closer. "Just .. don't take too much. I'm still hungry."

"You're sure about this, love?" Inside, Spike was ecstatic. He had never thought in his wildest dreams she'd let him drink from her.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Go ahead."

Spike gently pulled her over, settling her body into his. "Do you want me to bite your wrist?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm fine," she answered.

Spike brushed her hair off her shoulder and away from her neck. Pressing his lips to hers gently, he pulled the strap of her tunica gently off her shoulder. Moving over her cheek and jaw, he made his way down, lavishing her neck with his tongue. Moaning quietly, Buffy cupped the back of his head with her palm. Sucking gently, he bared his fangs and bit down delicately so as to cause as little pain as possible and immediately withdrawing his fangs. He took long and gentle sips as Buffy gripped his hair, moaning.

"Whoa," Willow said, gripping her head. "That was just weird."

"Yeah, I know," Dawn agreed, holding onto the wood of the stable entrance.

They both immediately stopped and looked at each other. "We're speaking Latin!" they squealed.

"This is so wicked!" Dawn smiled big, her grin stretching from ear to ear. "Wait till Buffy sees this!"

"Sorry to spoil your fun, but the other slayer will also be able to speak our language after the spell has taken effect," Livia cut in.

"I can understand you!" Portia exclaimed.

"I can understand you!" Dawn repeated.

"Come on, let's go," Portia said, once again taking Dawn's hand. "This is my horse, Polyhymnia."

Buffy lay on her back, stroking Spike's hair softly as he licked the wounds closed. He was perched somewhat above her, supporting himself on his forearms.

"I'm sorry, love," he murmured into her neck.

"Hmm ..." she said below him, feeling limp, her hunger forgotten. "Not really complaining," she told him.

He immediately sat up and looked at her.

"What?" Then her eyes widened. "I'm speaking Latin!"

Suddenly, Anya and Xander burst through the curtain separating their room for the outside, both looking highly disshevled.

Buffy immediately sat up, trying as discreetly as possible to pull her tunica up and conceal the recent bitemarks curiously placed directly over Angel's marks.

"Oh-" Anya stopped mid-stride. "Sorry, didn't know you guys had the same thing in mind as us." She spoke Latin as well.

Xander did nothing but stand there and sputter, obviously quite shocked at the picture presented him.

"I mean, I was in the middle of sex with Xander and I was screaming-very low, mind you-when an 'Oh God' somehow changed into an 'O Deus.' It was very disturbing," Anya told them, an eyebrow arched.

"Right then," Spike answered, looking amused. He eyed Xander, smirking. "You think we should go see how Pixie is doing?"

"Tara?" Buffy asked, confused. Then she remembered the spell. "Oh, right. Sure."

They returned to the study to find Tara sitting in a cushioned chair chatting away happily with Tiberius, their materials scattered on the floor. Servants had just entered the room and were scrubbing the floors clean of any leftover herbs or paints. Lucius was also in a chair near the two, joining in on the conversation. He looked so normal in a crisp white tunic and leater sandals. His dark hair gave him an ivory appearance.

Tara glanced up. "Salvete!" she called grinning. "I take it the spell worked?"

"Ita," Buffy answered, smiling back. "Are you doing okay?"

"Great," Tiberius answered. "Finally, I get a chance to speak to you, Anna. From what I've heard, you are the oldest living slayer in history," he spoke with an air of pride.

"I have my friends to thank for that," Buffy answered, pink beginning to rise in her cheeks. This man reminded her so much of Giles.

"And you, Williamus," he turned his focus onto Spike. "Well, I thought Lucius here was the only one to turn back to the light."

Spike, however, was not as flattered. "Anya here used to be a vengeance demon," he said plainly. "And my sire is all soulful now."

"Oh really?" Tiberius really did seem quite interested, not quite ready for such a surprise. The news probably sent his little Watcher heart into cardiac arrest.

"Yes," Anya said, smiling widely. "I'm human now." She latched onto Xander's arm. "I'm also married." She shoved her engagement ring at his face. "See? Diamond. It cost a lot too, I can tell." She started rambling off on the cut and style of her ring.

Spike frowned at Lucius. "What is your name?" Spike demanded suspiciously.

"Lucius." He smirked. "I thought we had already established this."

"Your whole name you prat," Spike glared.

Lucius grinned at Buffy. "Your husband is not in a good mood. Perhaps you should do the talking."

"Leave Buffy out of this," he immediately stepped him.

"Buffy? But I thought her name was Anna?" Lucius asked, immediately stepping into the opening.

"Anna is my middle name," Buffy explained. "Buffy doesn't sound Roman ... that's probably why it's not."

"Gaius Aurelius Lucius."

"That's your name?" Spike asked, a little amazed. "Bullocks!"

"Do you have a problem?" Lucius drawled.

"But you can't be-"

"Wait, Spike," Xander cut in, finally gaining his voice, "isn't your line called Aurelius?"

"Yes, it is, whelp," Spike answered casually, "which leaves me wondering. How can one of the greatest lines be descended from a great poofter like you?"

***

Well, well, well. I think that's it for now. I've been writing for an hour and I'm *tired.* I finally finished exams today. Sorry I didn't get this out earlier. Now that it's summer, I'll have more time to write ... just not as much as you'd expect. I do have homework and volunteer work. Please review!

Evangeline


	5. Quattor

Per Aspera Ad Astra

Thank you guys for sticking with me. I was so angry when ff.net was down. No reviews. :( Oh well. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. It weird writing stuff again after like a year. I hope you enjoy.  
*All standard disclaimers apply. However, Lucius, Tiberius, Livia, and Portia belong to me.* ... That sounds so sick. Lucius belongs to ME! Tiberius belongs to ME! Livia belongs to ME! Portia belongs to ME! I feel like I'm controlling a set of pawns ... Dance little pawns! Amuse your master!

***

Chapter Quattor

***

There was an eerie silence. Just then, Dawn, Portia, Willow, and Livia entered the room. They stopped at the silence.

"What is going on?" Portia asked.

"Williamus believes he is descended from Lucius," Tiberius answered. "Come have a seat, girls." They did as they were told.

Lucius smirked. "You're of my line?"

Spike made no response.

"That's interesting. I have no childer," he continued.

Livia frowned. "But you will, if they speak the truth."

"I don't believe them," Lucius answered cooly. "Why would I create childer? I promised you I would not attack humans. I am a man of my word." He slouched comfortably in his seat.

"You aren't a man at all," Xander pointed out. "And vamps aren't exactly known for keeping promises."

"Shut your trap, whelp," Spike jumped in. "I have always kept my promises."

Xander opened his mouth to respond, but Buffy cut him off. "Drop it, both of you. Spike has always kept his word with me."

"Spike?" Lucius drawled again. "My, my, Williamus, we are not being very truthful as of late, are we?"

"William is my real name, you prat," Spike scowled.

"Of course."

Tiberius stepped in. "Perhaps you could tell us about the demon that sent you here?"

"Right," Willow began. "It was big and green and had lots of red horns." Then she blushed, realizing her own words. "Not very helpful, huh?"

"We can continue with this later, if you please," Tiberius said. "Perhaps Anna could ..."

"Could what?" Buffy asked.

"I would like to see how you fare against Livia in a fight," Tiberius answered. "Do you fight in any particular style?"

"Not really. Giles-my Watcher-taught me a bunch and I kind of squished them all together."

"Is it effective?" Tiberius pulled out a scroll of papyrus and busied himself with taking copious notes.

"Is it effective?" Spike scoffed. "That little girl can knock me clear across the room when I let my guard down."

"So you train with your husband?" Livia asked, a curious smirk on her face.

"With my ..." Buffy frowned. Her ... oh. "Not really. You see, he used to have this chip that-"

"Stops him from being a bloodsucker!" Anya finished enthusiastically. "Although I really don't think he needs it anymore."

"A chip?" Tiberius inquired.

"A chip is a piece of technology embedded in his brain that contains information and specific direc-"

Xander cut Willow off by placing his hand over her mouth. "It's a piece of silicon in Spike's head that gives him a big headache if he tries to hurt a human."

"And he doesn't have this 'chip' anymore, you say?" Tiberius asked, furiously scribbling on the parchment.

"Oh, sorry," Tara said. "He still has it. If he tries to hit any of us, it'll still zap him. It just doesn't work on Buffy anymore."

"And that's why we should stake him," Xander finished.

"Please, Xander," Dawn interrupted. "Spike wouldn't hurt Buffy. He loves her," she said, hands on hips.

"Can you really be sure of that?" Xander asked, frowning.

Tiberius cleared his throat. "If you are quite done," he said and continued without waiting for an answer. "Why doesn't this thing work on Anna anymore?"

"It's a long story," Buffy answered. "I don't think we should really go into it. It deals with me dying and getting resurrected and coming back with a little different genetic sequence ... do you guys know about genes yet?"

"About what?" Tiberius asked.

"Never mind," Spike answered. "The reason I didn't train with her is because of the chip. I do, however, go on patrol with her. Want to know anything else?"

"No, I think that's quite enough for now," Tiberius said, laying the scroll out to dry. "Would you like a hand-to-hand battle or with weapons?" he asked both Livia and Buffy, beginning to clear off one side of the study.

"If you don't mind, do you think I could eat first?" Buffy asked. "I'm really hungry and I can smell the food from the kitchen already."

Tiberius stopped, clearly disappointed that the fight wouldn't take place right then. "Of course. Williamus, Lucius, would you like me to bleed an animal for you?" he asked offhandedly.

"I'm good," Spike answered, grinning slightly.

"Surely you need to eat?" Tiberius asked.

"'m not hungry," Spike answered. "Ate enough already."

Xander and Anya swung around to gape at Buffy. "You weren't having sex when we walked in on you!" Anya blurted out, causing Buffy to turn a deep red. This, unfortunately, caught everyone's attention.

"No, we weren't having sex, Anya," Buffy reassured her, still embarrassed.

"You let Spike feed off of you?" Willow asked, amazed. "You let Spike -bite- you?"

Tara didn't say anything, trying to stay out of the conversation. Dawn glanced back and forth between Spike and Buffy while Lucius looked on, interested.

"Yes, I let him. Is there a problem?" Buffy asked, feeling a twinge of irritation. When no one answered, "Xander?"

"No problem, Buff," he muttered.

"Great!" Buffy answered, a fake smile on her face.

"Perhaps we could do the fight tomorrow, pater?" Livia asked, tossing a dark lock behind her shoulder. "I do not really feel up to it tonight."

"Of course, sweetheart," Tiberius said. "Lucius, do you think you could stay the night and aid in the fight tomorrow?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You want me to fight the other slayer?"

"No," Tiberius said. "I would like you to fight Livia. I have not seen you two fight in a while, physically of course. You two bicker enough every day." He turned to Spike. "Williamus, perhaps I could watch you fight Anna? If that's okay with you, of course," he said to Buffy.

"Whatever," Spike answered. "Are we going to eat?"

"You eat human food?" Portia asked, surprised.

"That depends on the food, Bit," he answered, unaware of the fact that he was using Dawn's nickname. Then at Dawn's frown, he ruffled her hair and slung an arm across her shoulders. "Wanna sit next to me, Nibblet?"

Dawn flung an arm around his waist, grinning. "Sure."

Lucius got up off his seat. "I'm going to stay here for some training."

"Bye Lucius," Portia called, admiration shining in her eyes. Buffy knew that look. That was the way Dawn looked at Spike.

The rest made their way to the kitchen as Tiberius counted heads. "Oh dear, I'm afraid I only have room for nine at the table. Fulva, will you please bring a chair over for me?" The servant nodded her head before venturing out into the next room in search of a seat. "The rest of you can have a seat. Three to a couch," he directed them to the table.

True to his word, Spike took a seat on the end of one couch, helping Dawn up next to him while Buffy took the last spot. "This is so wiggy," Dawn whispered to him. "I've never eaten kinda laying down like this before." Spike grinned in response.

Tara took the seat nearest to Spike on the next couch. Anya was next to her and Xander was on the end. The couch across the table was occupied by Willow, Portia, and Livia respectively. Finally, Fulva returned with a chair and Tiberius slid it up next to the empty side.

"They will serve us in a minute."

"What kind of food do you have?" Tara asked timidly.

"We have slices of meat, cheese, grapes, and bread," Tiberius answered. "We will have wine for our drink, unless you prefer water," he said.

"No water," Spike answered.

"Spike," Buffy whispered fiercely. "Wine? You know how I get with alcohol," she said.

"Unless you want to drink their water, Slayer, be my guest. It's probably well water and unlike your wonderful American system, it isn't cleaned."

"Fine, but if I get woozy, you're the one who is going to have to deal with me all night. Remember last time I got drunk?"

"Of course, luv. Don't worry about it." He grinned. "If you get drunk, we could probably go find some demons and play kitten poker."

At this, Buffy reached around Dawn to poke him in the side.

"Are we going to have dessert?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah!" Portia answered, grinning. "Apples and honey, my favorite."

"Apples and ... honey?" Dawn said.

"They don't have sugar here, Bit," Spike said playfully. "You all really don't know much about Rome, do you?"

"Hardy har har, Spike," Dawn said sarcastically. "Just because we all aren't over a hundred years old like you ..."

"I am," Anya spoke up. "Although I'm Greek, not Roman."

"Greek?" Xander said curiously. "I didn't know that."

"Of course. I knew Latin because my father was a merchant, but we did not speak it much at home." She smiled. "I met D'Hoffryn in Thessaly after some dickheaded Roman soldier promised he would marry me and then ran off with some-" she cut off in the middle of her sentence. "Well, that's how I became a vengeance demon. I don't think it would be an appropriate time to tell you what I did to him. We are about to eat," she said sunnily. Then she furrowed her head in thought, "Right Xander?"

"Right, Ahn," he reassured her. "I really don't think forms of torture would be a proper subject to talk about at any time, actually."

Just then, Fulva and the servants from earlier came into the triclinium wtih trays of food. One of them had the cups and a pitcher of wine on a golden tray. They passed out the food and the gang dug in.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was," Willow admitted. "And this stuff tastes healthier than anything I've eaten in a while."

"Yeah, Wills, whole grain can do that to you," Xander answered sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

The gang finished eating quickly and made their way back to their rooms. True to his word, Buffy was not intoxicated. But then again, it probably had something to do with the fact that she took only about two sips of her wine.

The sun was already setting. "I didn't realize how late it was," Tara said thoughtfully. "I guess the spell took longer than I thought."

"Whatever," Dawn said. "I'm just tired. The apple and the honey tasted better than I thought it would."

"I'm going to turn in," Tara said.

"Yeah, I guess we all should go to bed," Buffy agreed. "Dawn are you going to be okay?"

"Sure, Buffy, I'm not a kid anymore. The only thing that might be a problem are the voices that I know will coming from down the hall." She smirked.

"Yes, well, then we better get a headstart," Anya answered, dragging Xander back to the room.

Suddenly, everyone was gone, leaving Buffy and Spike standing there.

"Do you want to go to bed, pet?" Spike asked.

"Not really," Buffy answered. "I'm kind of on edge."

Livia passed them just then, holding a stake in her right hand. "I am going on patrol, Anna. Pater told me to ask if you would like to accompany me."

Buffy glanced up at Spike. "And suddenly there is something to calm my nerves down. What do you think, should we go?"

Spike grinned. "Never one to say no to a fight. Got any other stakes with you?" Just then Lucius entered holding a stake of his own. "He's going?" Spike asked, disgust in his voice.

"Yes, Pater likes him to come with me," Livia answered coldly, throwing a glare at Lucius. "He doesn't like me to patrol alone."

"Any stakes?" Buffy asked again. Livia handed her two. "Here, Spike. I'm definitely up for a little rough and tumble. You?"

He grinned back slyly. "Always, luv, always."

They headed off into the night.

***

That's enough for now. I'm tired of writing and I have to go buy a last minute gift for Father's Day. I love my vati! Oh! And guess what? I'll be fifteen in exactly one month ... I feel particularly young compared to everyone else that writes here .. and I've been writing for ff.net alone since I was 11 (when I worked up the courage to post something). It's almost been four years of wonderful memories here at ff.net!! Of course, my grammar wasn't as good, and I got a lot more reviews about two years ago than I do now (check out my profile if you don't believe me) ... I swear, is it possible that people like stories with bad grammar? Once, Izzy and I got about 400 reviews on a 15 chapter story we did together that totally sucked. Even I can admit it (sorry Iz, haha). That's when I learned that research can be -so- lovely. Oh yeah, shouts to Izzy, my awesome and wonderful beta who has retired from the fanfiction scene. Word, baby girl.

Please review! It leaves me smiling like an idiot for about ten minutes and then propels me towards a pen and my writing notebook.

Evangeline


	6. Quinque

Per Aspera Ad Astra

Ok, I just realized that the last chapter was just seven pages of nothing. Haha. I'll try to give you some plot this chapter. :) All standard disclaimers apply. Livia, Lucius, and Tiberius are MINE (haha). Oh, and my birthday was yesterday (the 15th), so this is my gift to you. I love you guys!

***

Chapter Quinque

***

Buffy walked alongside Spike through the Roman graveyard. Nothing much seemed very different from the modern-day cemetaries in Sunnydale. It was just not as well-kept, darker, and altogether spookier. She grinned when she noticed that many of the graves had the letters 'RIP' on the tombstones.

"Hey, Spike, look," she pointed to the letters, allowing a little giggle to escape. "Just like in the cartoons, huh?" It was becoming more and more comfortable talking to Spike. Here, he wasn't as annoying as he seemed to be, and it was so much easier to accept him knowing that he wasn't the only one. It -could- be possible.

"It means 'Recite in Pace,' Slayer, not 'Rest in Peace.'"

"But-"

"It translates out to 'May he rest in peace.'" Spike grinned cockily at her, feeling a little uncomfortable without the constant weight of his duster on his shoulders.

"Big difference." She looked over at their other two companions. It seemed as if Livia and Lucius were becoming annoyed with their constant banter and sarcasm.

They stopped in their tracks. A group of vamps had gathered around a moss-covered monument of Pluto. Without warning, Lucius and Livia attacked as Lucius pulled out a broadsword.

"Do you wanna join them?" Spike asked, grinning.

"Let's."

The two sprung into action. There were at least ten vamps, and they had already dusted six earlier that night. Buffy and Spike reached the fray as Livia and Lucius took out two, leaving eight. They were able to split the vamps, taking on two each.

Buffy easily took out hers. The vamps weren't big on fighting, and she took them down quickly despite her skirts. It appeared they were of the lower class judging by the looks of their burial clothing.

She turned to Spike as one of the vamps exploded into dust. He was having problems with his last vamp. This one wasn't like the others. Whereas the others were definitely of lower status, this was a Roman soldier. He was decked in mail and helmet, with a broadsword in one hand and a large oval-shaped shield in the other.

Spike was dodging fatal swings by the sword, searching silently for an opening. Buffy attacked from behind, causing the vampire to swing blindly inadvertantly cutting Spike across the shoulder.

Clutching the wound seeping through the white of his tunic, he kicked the sword out of the vampire's hand. "Don't kill it," he gritted out to her.

Delivering a series of punches and kicks, Buffy backed it up against the statue of Pluto that the vampires had previously been gathered around.

Fighting back desperately, the soldier managed to smack Buffy hard across the face with his shield. Spike quickly took over, using the vamp's shield to pin it to the statue.

Lucius and Livia finished their four and approached them, each brandishing stakes.

"Wait," Spike stopped them with a hand, using his body weight to keep the shield in place. "Now listen, mate," he growled to the vampire. "We may be new in town, but you still looked mighty suspicious to me." The vamp struggled, and Spike slammed him back into place, full gameface. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Never," the vamp hissed, spitting in his face.

"Doesn't really matter," Spike smirked, wiping the saliva from his cheek with the back of his hand. "You're going to die anyway. Let's just say that this little questioning session determines how you're going to be sent to hell."

"You will never win," the vamp growled, ceasing his struggles.

"Oh, so there's a new Big Bad in town, eh?" Spike grinned at Buffy. "This is getting kind of old." He turned his attention back to the vamp. "Well, never matter. There are -two- Slayers in town now and me, too."

"Two Slayers?" the vampire gaped.

"Did you hear the next part? The part about me?" Spike asked glaring.

"Traitor," the vampire hissed at him, then to Lucius, "Both of you."

"You couldn't scare a puppy, Spike," Buffy laughed, then at Spike's look. "Sorry, this is Buffy being serious." She put on a mock glare. "Whoever you're working for, they're not gonna win." She grinned. "And killing me won't do much. I've died twice already, and trust me," she smirked, "I could torture you until sunrise."

The vamp's eyes widened, and he resumed his struggles until Lucius slammed his sword into the statue near his head. "Who is your master?" he snarled. "Livia!"

The girl apprached with a large crucifix, hair swinging behind her. She ran it lightly up and down the vampire's face, watching closely as the skin sizzled. "Gonna tell me now?" she asked quietly.

"Severus!" the vampire screamed out, desperately moving his face away from the source of pain. "Lord Severus sent me to gather newly risen minions!"

"Is that so?" Livia asked thoughtfully. She pressed the cross full on his face, its size blocking the vampire's features from view.

A blood-curling scream followed. "He plans on opening the Hellmouth during the solar eclipse!"

Buffy groaned, pulling out her stake and quickly dusting the vampire. "You think they would be a little more original," she said to Spike. "I was hoping for something new."

"What are you talking about, love?" Spike asked as Lucius and Livia watched, finally interested in the conversation.

"The Mayer planned his ascension during the solar eclipse a couple years back," she explained.

"The bloke that burned down the high school?"

"No," Buffy blushed. "Um, that was me."

Spike laughed at this, a deep rumbling laugh that brought a smile to Buffy's face. He never laughed like that.

"He was the one that turned into the giant snake during graduation."

"And this happened during a solar eclipse?" Livia asked, frowning. "I don't like it. No sun equals a lot of vampires."

"Well, yeah," Buffy answered. "That's how Angel was able to ..." she trailed off when she saw Spike. "Sorry."

Spike shrugged it off, trying to deflect the conversation from him. "I think we should save this for later when we can talk to Tiberius."

"Perhaps we can try to gather some information from the local demons, Williamus," Lucius suggested, still in gameface. Spike nodded in response.

"Are there any other places we should check up on?" Buffy asked Livia absently.

"Usually we go home after patrolling one graveyard, but perhaps it would be best if we visited the mausoleums, just in case," she said, her fingers flexing around her stake.

"Good idea," Buffy agreed. "You lead the way."

***

After reporting all information to Tiberius, they headed out back.

"We have our own private bath," Livia explained. "The servants always heat the water and leave out extra clothing whenever we go on patrol. I think it best that we do not go to sleep with a sheet of vampire dust covering us."

The bath was actually a small pool, to their amazement. Not as large as the public baths but still three feet deep with a divider down the middle.

"You two go over there," Livia directed Spike and Lucius to the other side of the divider. As soon as both were safely on the other side, she began stripping her tunica, slipping into the warm water as Buffy stared on. "What?" Livia asked. "Are you not going to wash?"

"Oh," Buffy blushed red. Livia expected her to bathe with her?

"Do you not bathe like this at home?" Livia asked again, matter-of-factly, pouring some bath oils into her hands and scrubbing her body down.

"No, can't say I do," Buffy murmured.

"It is only us women," Livia reassured her, dipping a pitcher into the water and wetting her hair.

Reluctantly, Buffy quickly stripped down and joined Livia in the tub, sitting on one of the underwater benches and scrubbing herself ardently.

"So," Livia said mischievously. "Are you really married to him?" She arched a perfect dark eyebrow, her dark blue eyes sparkling with impishness. "Just between us," she added.

Buffy fingered the ring Spike had given her underwater thoughtfully. "No," she whispered.

"I thought so," Livia said. "I did not think you could marry a vampire."

Buffy looked up. "I'm starting to think that it might not be so bad," she whispered, "Being married to Spike."

"Why is that?" Livia asked.

"He loves me," Buffy answered softly. Images and memories flashed through her head.

"I'm drowning in you, Summers. I'm drowning in you ..."

"But you treat me like a man and that's ..."

"'Til the end of the world ..."

"Every night I save you ..."

Buffy looked up and repeated herself louder. "He loves my sister and he loves me." Dipping herself under the water to clean off the remaining soap, she quickly left the water, grabbing one of the cloths apparently left there for drying and wrapping it around herself. The bottom of the light material brushed the floor. She picked up her sandals and one of the laid out tunicas, trotting back to the entrance.

She was surprised to see Spike already standing there fully clothed. "Done already?" she asked softly, gripping the ends to the cloth tighter.

"Was feeling weird being naked in the water with him," Spike explained with a toss of his head. He looked down at her hands. "Need help dressing, pet?"

Buffy nodded. "Can we do this in the room?" she asked quietly.

"Course, love," he answered, pulling the cloth around her body. "It's like a robe," he explained. "Find the sleeves?"

True to his word, Buffy found holes where the sleeves should be, slipping her arms through. Holding the front closed with one hand, she took his hand with her other and let him lead her back to their cubiculum.

Setting her tunica on the bed and tossing the sandals to the floor, he asked if she was wearing any undergarments. At her answer, he turned to let her do so, tugging the curtains to the window closed as an afterthought. The lit torch sent long shadows across the small room.

At her word, he turned to help her into her tunica, trying to keep focused on the task at hand. She reached for the rope to tie around her waist, but he took it from her hands and tossed it into the trunk. Digging around some, he found a fine bristled brush and handed it to her.

"What do you think about our situation now?" Spike asked, watching her pull the brush through her blonde hair.

She stopped, sitting the brush on the bed next to her. "I really want to lie to you, Spike. But I'm scared." She looked at him, the torch's flame dancing across her pupils. "We're not even sure if we can go back home," she resumed her brushing, her shaking fingers gripping the wood tightly, taking out her frustration on her hair.

Spike took her hand, gently pulling the brush from her. Turning her back to face him, he continued the task meticulously, brushing her newly short hair dry.

Buffy clutched her hands in her lap, bunching the light material in her fists. "It'm so scared, Spike, for Dawn, for everybody. This isn't our time. It's not our turf." He could smell the salt of tears slowly welling in her eyes. "This is not our fight." She turned to look at him. "I'm -tired- Spike."

He paused, placing the brush on the foot of the bed, pulling her drying hair to one side. Running his fingers through the drying strands, he marvelled at the young woman in front of him. She had been through so much and had sacrificed so much already. Kissing her gently where her neck and shoulder met, he pulled her into his arms. "I know you are, love," he murmured, tightening his embrace. "But we're all here to help you; that's what we always do. I'll always be here to help you. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her below her ear softly. "I love you, Buffy."

Buffy smiled, silently leaning back into his arms. She could feel the walls she had built around her heart crumbling. "I know that," she agreed, and Spike couldn't help but wonder if she was agreeing about the Scoobies or the fact that he loved her.

"Spike, can we go to sleep?" she asked, eyelids drooping. It was so easy to let go around him, to let herself be vulnerable knowing that she was safe and cared for. It was soothing and such a relief to let the fact of the world lay on someone else's shouldes, if only for a little while.

"Anything, love," he told her, lifting her off the bed to pull the blankets down. Laying her back on the featherdown mattress, he spoke delicately to her as he crawled in next to her. "Go to sleep, love. Let go. I'll catch you, love. I've got you." Pulling her into his arms, Buffy laid her head on his cool chest. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back sleepily, and Buffy fell asleep listening to Spike's soothing, deep voice.

***

I think that's enough for now. Hmm, I feel like Dawn. Like I'm not old enough to be talking about these things, but I mean, they tell us all about this in Health class! I swear, they even handed out pictures of penises to us and explained how guys got hard-ons. ... -_-() And 15 year old guys? Hello? Can we say raging hormones? Ok, I'm done. And I actually have something of relevance to say to you! Hopefully, you've been noticing that I've been labelling the chapters with Roman numbers (i.e. una, dua, tres, quattor, quinque ...) The next chapter is chapter six. I'm not going to use the Roman number for this because AOL Parental Controls or whatever might not let some people load my page, and it's only got a rating of PG-13, though I do plan to have some limey (you'll know what I mean if you read anime fanfics) stuff in here. Anyway, the Roman letter for six is exactly the same thing as it is in English, just change the "i" to an "e" and you've got it! Right!!! It's the same word as intercourse!!! Whoa!! Hehe ... I feel like I'm from K-Mart or something, censoring myself.... whatever. Now, you know where I was going bringing up the Family Life stuff. Hehe. Review!!

And sorry! Somebody earlier asked me about this, but I completely forgot. They wanted to know how to say, "More and soon please." Here it is: "Mage et mox si places." Roughly translated, it means "More and soon if you please." Hope this helps! 

Evangeline


	7. Six

Per Aspera Ad Astra  
*Through the Thorns to the Stars*

***

Nothing much to say this time. FF.net is annoying me, but then again so are many other things. And I really want to go shopping.

***

Chapter Six

***

Warmth. Pure warmth and comfort surrounded her, cushioned her in safety and protection. Breathing deeply, Buffy shifted, burrowing deeper into the softness encompassing her. White light shone through her eyelids, creating a harsh splash of red as the smell of rosemary saturated the warm morning air. She smiled softly as feather-light fingers trailed over a tanned shoulder, making circular designs across her back. She shifted towards the touch, burying herself into strong arms. Inhaling once again, she sensed not cigarettes and bourbon but spices and something else ... Spike. Underneath the tobacco and leather, Spike surprisingly smelled distinctly of spices.

Buffy froze, stilling in his arms. What was she doing? Memories of the past day flew through her mind, images of the Magic Box, Dawn and Spike, of the demon, Rome, Tiberius, being married -- that's right. She was married to Spike. The weight of the weathered ruby had somehow become a constant on her ring finger. There was no spell this time, and although they weren't inhaling each other, she had kissed him and vice versa. Willingly, no less.

She hadn't moved, and Spike had briefly stilled his actions before resuming them once again. He must have known she was awake for her heart hammered relentlessly against her ribs, but she still refused to open her eyes. Everything would be fine unless she saw him. What was that quote? She had heard it numerous times before. Ah, yes. That was it. "When ignorance is bliss, 'tis folly to be wise." ... Or something like that. English class was becoming less and less important as of late.

She was broken from her reverie by a pair of moist lips grazing the shell of her ear. Spike was becoming impatient. "Good morning."

Taking a deep breath as to stabilize herself, she shifted lightly. She mustn't lose herself. Blinking rapidly due to the blinding sunlight, she was greeted by a pair of sleepy blue eyes, and she immediately softened. At that moment, he had looked so innocent, like a little boy. He seemed so ... human. "Morning," Buffy returned quickly. Placing a hand behind her, she pushed herself into a sitting position. "What time is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and lightly yawning.

Spike laid back into the feathers of the mattress and glanced at the yellow sun peeking through the translucent curtains. "About six."

Buffy whirled towards him, shocked. "Wha ...?"

Spike smirked. Sometimes she could be so empty-headed. "Vampire."

"Oh," Buffy answered. Just when she had started to forget ...

"You should get some more sleep," Spike continued. "We got into at about one. Sleep a few more hours," he insisted.

She faced him, a little surprised at his concern. It was times like this that she could almost envision what he was like when he was William. "No, I don't think I will," she said, pushing the covers aside. She had to get out of that room. Her gut was twisted with confusion by being alone with him for so long. Unlatching the trunk at the end of the bed, she ran her fingers over the beautifully sculpted carvings of the oak.

Spike was standing next to her, much to her surprise. "It's a story," he told her, and she realized he was speaking about the box. "Of Persephone. Do you know the story?" Buffy shook her head lightly, diverting her eyes back to the carvings. "She was the daughter of Ceres, the goddess of grain and fertility on Earth. She was beautiful, Persephone, with golden hair," he explained, running his fingers through Buffy's own yellow strands. "Wherever her feet touched, flowers bloomed."

Buffy stilled her fingers, mesmerized by his voice. Did he tell Dawn stories like this? This was a big leap from his tales of bloodshed and murder ...

"So great was her beauty that her uncle, Pluto, god of the Underworld, fell in love with her." She could feel him smile. "The gods were sick, sick people; they did not pay any mind to incest ... But I suppose it is always best to be with someone that you know is at the same level as you and can live with you as long as you are still here." Buffy's brow furrowed, understanding the depth of his words. "So one day, as she was gathering flowers with her mates, Pluto took her away to his home, and he fed her pomegranate seeds, ensuring that she would always be his."

"What about her mother?" Buffy whispered.

"Ceres became deeply worried and neglected her duties searching all the Earth for her daughter. The whole world was dying. So the sun, Helios, who sees all came to her and told her who took her daughter. She went to Jupiter, her brother and king of the gods, and asked him to bring Persephone home. Jupiter went to Pluto, but Pluto loved Persephone so deeply that he did not want to let her go. They struck a deal. Persephone would spend part of the year with Pluto and part with Ceres. While she is in the Underworld, her mother's grief causes the world to wither and die, Winter. But, while she is on Earth, the world flourishes, bringing Spring and new life and new beginnings."

Buffy looked up when his voice ceased. He was looking at her with such a kindness and compassion and unadulterated -love- that she swiftly averted her eyes. Such a love could prove to be dangerous. Swinging the lid open, she pulled out her belt, tying it around her waist. Biting her lip softly, she thanked the Powers she was already dressed. Walking over to their disregarded sandals, she noticed Spike had made no move to get ready. "Spike?"

He was sitting at the foot of the bed, silently watching her. "Buffy," he answered.

Leaving the shoes on the floor, she sat back down next to him. "What's up?"

His brow furrowed as he slowly studied her face. "Are you okay, love?"

Buffy was immediately taken aback. This was definitely a bad idea ... "I'm good. Why?"

Spike got up to retrieve their forgotten sandals. "You weren't okay last night," he answered, avoided her eyes by shoving his feet into the leather and lacing them up.

"I'm perfectly fine," she insisted. "I just ... over-reacted. That's all."

She always pulled away--so hot and cold! "This is going to kill you, Slayer," Spike said, angrily pulling on the leather laces.

So they were back to the 'Slayer' business, huh? "I know what I'm doing," Buffy said, glaring. "And if I wanted your opinion, I would have asked you."

Spike stared at her for a second or two, gritting his teeth silently, trying to rein in his emotions. "Just don't do anything stupid," he said finally. "You've got to remember the timeline."

Buffy grabbed her shoes off the floor. "Fine," and she commenced lacing them up, finally understanding how to do so.

No more words here spoken.

***

Dawn once again sat in the triclinium, lightly chewing on dinner leftovers. "You think we should wake them up?" she asked thoughtfully.

Portia looked over. "Livia is still sleeping and Lucius isn't here yet," she answered. "We usually let her sleep a little longer if she is out on a late patrol."

Dawn nodded, absently popping a grape into her mouth. Rome wasn't turning out as boring as she thought it would be, and Buffy and Spike hadn't killed each other yet. There were at least two things to be thankful for. Hopefully she wouldn't miss too much Passions ...

"And besides," Anya's voice cut into Dawn's train of thought, "who knows what we might see if we just go barging in there." She raised her eyebrows before smiling brightly.

Xander groaned and slapped his hands over his eyes. "Please, Ahn, you're giving me a visual." Tara grinned over at Willow who blushed lightly back.

Just then Tiberius made his entrance, kissing Portia on the cheek.

"Good morning, Pater," she greeted him, and he ruffled her raven hair in response.

Taking the empty seat next to her, he began to eat. "Fulva," he called the same blonde-haired servant girl over. "Will you please have Justinus bleed an animal? Bring two cups." The girl nodded at her instructions and scampered off.

"You know, Spike might not need the blood," Anya pointed out bluntly. "That is, if Buffy lets him bite her again. Slayer blood is very strong, and sex with vampires usually involves drinking."

"I didn't know that," Willow said off-handedly.

"Well," Anya clarified, "not drinking to kill. Apparently, it heightens the sexual stimula-"

Xander clamped a hand down over her mouth. "Let's not talk about this now, okay Ahn?" She nodded slightly and he removed his hand.

Tiberius grinned. "Just in case. One can never be too prepared."

Just then, Buffy and Spike wandered into the dining room taking the empty seats on either side of Dawn. All eyes followed them.

"You don't want to sleep more?" Tiberius asked, surprised.

"Sure," Spike answered matter-of-factly. "But the Slayer here doesn't think she needs it." He glowered in his seat as Buffy pointedly ignored him.

Anya raised her eyes in suspicion. They certainly weren't as lovey dovey as the day before. What had happened?

"Williamus," Tiberius addressed him. "I am having a cup of blood made for you." Spike nodded in response as Xander threw Anya a grin of triumph. "Perhaps, once Livia is up ..."

As if in response to his words, Livia entered the triclinium, long black hair swinging slightly behind her. Unexpectedly, Lucius was trailing not far behind. As she sat in the extra stool provided, Lucius stood next to the door, watching the group silently but paying extra attention to Livia. Tara grinned when she noticed. Fulva also returned, handing Lucius one of the cups and the other to Spike. Nodding to Tiberius, she left them alone.

"Now that we are all here," Tiberius announced. "I believe it is best that we talk about what happened last night while you four," he nodded to them, "were on patrol." Livia recounted to them exactly what had happened.

"This is great," Xander said.

"Maybe this is why we were sent here? To help you with this?" Willow said more than asked.

"It is a possibility, Williana," Tiberius agreed. "But now we have to research the impending apocalypse as well as a viable way to send you home."

"So how is this guy Severus going to open the Hellmouth?" Tara asked, playing nervously with the belt of her tunica.

"We don't know," Lucius replied. "But Williamus and I are going to look into it."

"Oh, are you?" Tiberius said. Lucius nodded. "So," he continued. "If you would like to commence the demonstration in the study ..."

"Of course, Pater," Livia said. "I'll go ahead. You all finish eating." She left for the study, Lucius following. Livia glared as Lucius trailed after her with a smooth, swaggering gait. "Why are you following me? Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked coldly.

"Well, seeing as I'm here to fight you, I don't think I have anything else on my schedule," he said, grinning lightly.

Livia hurried more quickly down the hall towards the study, forcing Lucius to almost run in order to keep up.

"Come on now, sweetheart," he called out. "What's wrong?"

Livia burst through the heavy wooden door, leaving Lucius to shut it. "You want to know what my problem is, Lucius? You!" she shouted fiercely in his face, yanking open a chest filled with weapons.

"Now what did I do this time, sweetheart?" He plopped down on a chair next to her.

"Don't call me that!" she spit out immediately.

"So what do you want me to call you? Occisor?" he looked up at her as she pulled two large swords from the chest followed closely by two long bos.

"How about my name?" she said sarcastically.

"So what -did- I do wrong?" he asked again, this time honestly.

"Why ... why are you always here?!"

"What kind of question is that? I'm here because I was asked to be," he answered, standing up. He took the swords from her and placed them on the end of the training area. "To help. So that's what I'm doing."

Livia glared. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," she accused, tossing the bos towards the swords. "Why are you always around ME?"

"I think you already know the answer to that one," he said seriously, slowly coming to stand next to her and taking her hand. Slowly, he lifted his free hand to brush away a dark strand of hair from her face. "I love you."

Livia ripped away from him as if she had been burned. "Stop saying that! You don't love me! You don't have a soul!" She moved herself further away until she bumped into the weapons trunk. "You're a vampire!"

He made no move to near her. "So what? That doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you." She opened her mouth to respond, and he stopped her with a hand. "I do. I've changed for you. I'm not leaving. I'm always going to help you, and I'm going to watch your back. I'm not going anywhere."

She tore herself away from large brown eyes. "I don't need you," she insisted.

"Maybe," he said, "but I love your soror and I love you, and I'm not leaving." Livia made no response. Tilting his head as if in contemplation, he approached her. Taking her chin in his hand, he lifted her face to his. "Livia, you believe me, right?"

She was frozen in place, staring at him. Nodding gently, she saw him smile lightly.

"Ego te amo," he whispered one last time before swooping in and capturing her lips. This time, however, she didn't slap him but instead responded hesitantly. Unsure of herself, she tentatively placed both hands on his cheeks. Kissing him more deeply, she traced high cheekbones with soft fingertips. She pressed herself tighter against him as he placed a hand on her waist.

Suddenly the door opened, and her eyes shot wide before she shoved herself far away from him and rushed to make herself look presentable.

Lucius glanced at the door. The Slayer and Williamus were ready. Taking one last look at Livia, he smirked. She looked as if she had just been deliciously ravished. One more glance at the others and it was clear that they shared his opinion.

Tiberius stopped in his tracks at the sight within the room. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting this.

Portia turned to Dawn and grinned. "Always knew this was gonna happen someday."

Dawn smiled back, mirroring Portia's expression. "I know. Do you think that all slayers are attracted to a vampire at one point or another?" Portia shrugged, a goofy smile plastered across her face. "I just learned that my sister was boinking Spike on a regular basis."

Portia turned to her with a confused look. "But they are married, aren't they? Wouldn't that be normal?"

Dawn's eyed opened wide and her mind frantically searched for an explanation. "Well ... it's one thing between knowing it and -knowing- it." She lifted an eyebrow to give the impression that she knew what she was talking about.

Portia smirked. "They're not married, are they?"

Dawn panicked but struggled to keep a straight face. "What are you talking about-"

"No lying," Portia insisted. "Either you walked in on them while they were in the middle of something or they're not married at all."

"You can keep a secret?" Dawn asked, lowering her voice to a mere whisper and pulling her to the corner by her arm. Portia nodded her head, stealing a glance at her flustered sister. "No, they're not married. They're not even going out."

"Going out? You mean courting?" Portia asked, confused.

"Right."

"Really? They look like they're in love ..."

"No," Dawn said. "Spike loves Buffy, not the other way around, but I think she's in denial."

"Ahem, yes," Tiberius cleared his throat lightly. "You've chosen weapons?" he asked, trying desperately to divert everyone's attention back to the training.

"Yes," Livia quickly answered. "I chose the broadswords and the bos."

"Are you two comfortable fighting in those garments?" Tiberius directed to Buffy and Spike, pointing the others to seats.

"I'm good," Buffy said. "I'm used to fighting in a skirt." She headed towards the open floor never casting a backwards glance towards Spike.

"You?" Tiberius asked the glowering vampire.

"Actually, I'm going to go put on some pants," he said, proceeding towards the door. "Don't fancy fighting like this very much."

"Very well. While you're gone, maybe Anna and Livia can begin," he hinted.

Livia nodded in response, pinning her hair back. "I was hoping we could go hand-to-hand instead of weapons, but it's really your choice."

Buffy nodded. "Okay then. I hope you don't mind, but I really don't feel like using the swords or the ... yeah."

Tiberius directed the two towards the floor.

Concentrating herself, Buffy sized Livia up from across the training floor. Remembering something Giles had said in the past, she realized that the Romans had no clue about karate or any form of Asian fighting. Smirking slightly, she knew that was probably something to her advantage.

Suddenly Livia attacked in a flurry of punches. Responding on instinct, Buffy deflected each one before dropping to the floor and sweeping Livia's feet out from underneath her. Buffy aimed a kick towards her middle as Livia quickly rolled out of the way.

Gracefully regaining her footing, Livia regarded Buffy warily. The other slayer reminded her of a lioness on the prowl, eyeing her prey carefully, searching for any opening of any type in which she could pounce. Casting a glance at Tiberius, she saw him frantically recording the fight and realized her mistake a second too late.

Taking advantage of Livia's distraction, Buffy rushed her, knocking her back several steps with a flying kick. She brought her arms up to block as Buffy delivered a combination of punches and roundhouse kicks, even landing several punches herself. Livia was caught off guard as she noticed Buffy was aiming her blows towards her pressure points and joints, especially her shoulders, elbows, and knees.

In a last minute effort, Buffy used her body weight to knock Livia to the floor and immediately hustled to pin her.

Livia bucked desperately, dark hair flying everywhere, trying to throw her and was shocked to find that she was unable to.

Grinning down at her, Buffy pushed herself to her feet and offered a hand to Livia. Scowling at herself for the loss, Livia accepted the proffered hand.

Buffy turned back to the group, pulling her hair from her line of sight. It had come loose from its pin during the fight. Running her eyes over each of them, she was surprised to see Spike back already in his usual form-fitting black jeans and equally tight t-shirt. She let her gaze settle on him, waiting for a comment on her performance. She was only slightly surprised when none came.

"Good job, Buff," Xander praised. "Nice fight."

"Yeah, haven't seen a fight like that in a while," Willow added. "It was very ..." She balled her hands into fists and took several small imaginary swings at an invisible opponent. "... fighty ... yeah."

Tiberius smiled silently to himself. Livia could learn a thing or two from the other slayer. "Very nice, Anna, Livia. Shall we take a small break so everyone can rest? I would like to see Livia and Lucius next."

Buffy took a seat next to Spike, calming her pulse and catching her breath. The Scoobies immediately crowded around.

"That was awesome!" Willow smiled. "Knew you could beat her."

"Do you want a glass of water?" Tara asked kindly, and Buffy shook her head, offering a smile of thanks.

"I saw what you were doing," Anya said. "When you kept hitting her in the knees and the elbows. What was that?"

Buffy grinned. "It was a Japanese style Giles showed me ... or was it Chinese? I can't really remember the name either, but it was either aikido or ju-jutsu or something like that. I'm pretty sure it's called aikido. It doesn't really matter."

"The other slayer put up a good fight, too," Xander added thoughtfully.

"Um, guys," Buffy said, "I'm gonna go change. Spike, I need to talk with you." She turned pleading eyes to him, hoping he had caught her choice of words. She had said 'with,' not 'to.'

Without another word, Spike rose and stalked out of the room. Sighing to herself, Buffy followed his lead.

He threw the curtain to their room open and leaned against the opposite wall, his face cold. "What now, Slayer? Thought you were angry at me."

Buffy sighed again, pulling the curtain closed behind her. "Okay, look, we're going to be stuck together for this whole thing, and I know we should be on better terms." She paused, searching his face silently for any type of reaction. Finding no change, she continued. "I'm sorry-about this morning."

Spike's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I was wrong. You were just acting concerned and I over-reacted."

"Again," Spike muttered mostly to himself.

Ignoring his comment, Buffy continued. "I'll-I'll try not to blow things out of proportion from now on. I'm just stressed, and ..."

Spike made no response. Inside he was a storm of thoughts. Buffy was being civil and apologized first. Not trusting himself to speak, he simply nodded his head.

"Okay, are you angry at me, Spike?" she asked, pressing her lips together. It was so ironic that she was actually worried about his opinion of her.

He shook his head. Cor, that girl really had no clue about what she was doing to him. Taking a chance, he spoke. "You fought well with her."

Buffy shrugged, blushing slightly. Stop it! She scolded herself silently. Blushing because Spike thought you kicked major ass is on the Slayer's list of big no-no's.

Remembering her purpose for being in the room, she untied her belt with deft fingers before throwing open the lid of the trunk. Reaching in, she retrieved her jeans and shirt. Without another thought, she pulled her tunica over her head and replaced it with her top, sliding the tight jeans over her hips. Placing the garment in the trunk, she noticed Spike was wearing his heavy combat boots. Following his lead, she replaced her sandals with her low-heeled boots.

Finally finishing, she turned and faced him. He had a dazed and distracted look upon his face, and glancing down, she knew exactly why. Striding forward, she stopped directly in front of him. "Spike, are you hungry?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Spike considered her briefly before shaking his head. "No."

"But don't you wan-"

"Yes," he cut her off. "But you need it." Before she could reply, he added, "For the fight."

Nodding mainly to herself, Buffy asked again, "Then later? Tonight?"

Spike was surprised. She was being so adamant about his drinking from her. Maybe the little time travel bit wasn't so bad after all. "Sure, love. Tonight."

Smiling lightly, Buffy leaned forward and kissed Spike softly, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth. He, however, made no move to respond, having been caught off guard once again. Clutching his face at the cheeks, she deepened the kiss, making it more demanding but never changing the gentleness.

When he felt a soft tongue seeking entrance, Spike leapt forward, grabbing Buffy by the arms and crushing her to his body. His cool tongue plunged into her mouth to duel with hers, running it along the ridges of the roof of her mouth.

Finally running out of air, Buffy broke away gasping. Sagging against him, she looked up through hooded eyes and pressed a number of short, sweet kisses to his lips. Draping her arms around him lazily, she whispered in his ear, "Sleep with me."

"What?" Spike asked abruptly.

"No," Buffy said, chuckling lightly. "Lie down with me on the bed until they come and get us. Nothing else."

Smiling profusely, Spike kissed her temple and lifted her easily into his arms. "Yeah, I can do that, love."

Settling beside her on the bed, he pulled the sheet over them and pulled her form nearer to his so that she was facing him, and their heads rested on the same pillow. Buffy reached over and lightly laced their fingers together.

Simply looking at him, she felt something swell in her chest. Affection. That's what she felt for Spike at the moment. Affection. No lust or desire or desperation. Companionship and affection ... because there was no way it could be love. Sure, Spike made her feel warm and at ease and -loved-, but there was no way she could love him back.

Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, she merely looked at him looking back at her. Every now and then, she would lean forward to kiss him gently on the cheek, the lips, the forehead ...

Sliding forward, she molded the front of her body to his, keeping their inside hands clasped and throwing an arm around to his back. Smiling at her, he tugged her closer, his free hand resting at the small of her back. Buffy rubbed her hand in small circles, working it under his shirt, as she slid a leg between his. Their faces were so near to one another that their noses touched and eyelashes brushed on cheeks.

"Buffy," he whispered quietly, and she could feel his breath on her cheeks. "Love you." His lips brushed against hers with every syllable.

Buffy responded by moving her face forwards that empty breath and pressing her lips tightly to his, kissing him slowly and deeply.

***

Bwahahaha ... I'm so evil!!! I bet you thought I was gonna make them do the dirty! Wrong! Anyway, don't you find it ironic that they end up right where they started? Remember the first part of the chapter? I didn't mean for it to happen, but it kinda reminded me of the show ...

Oh, and wonderful news!! Dun dun dun DUN! AP grades have finally come in and I got what I wanted on my AP Vergil exam!! A four!!! Go me! I'm so happy ....

And thank you for all of the reviews!

Evangeline


	8. Septem

Per Aspera Ad Astra

***

"It is in vain, sir, to extenuate the matter. Gentlemen may cry, Peace, Peace -- but there is no peace. The war is actually begun! The next gale that sweeps from the north will bring to our ears the clash of resounding arms! Our brethren are already in the field! Why stand we here idle? What is it that gentlemen wish? What would they have? Is life so dear, or peace so sweet, as to be purchased at the price of chains and slavery? Forbid it, Almighty God! I know not what path others may take, but as for me, give me liberty or give me death!"  
--Patrick Henry's call to arms against the British on March 23, 1775, spreading the American Revolution throughout Virginia.

:) I was feeling particularly patriotic, especially since I'm a Virginian myself (well, not really ... I'm actually from San Diego, but I've lived in Virginia for ten years now. So technically I'm a Californian, but you know what I mean.)

***

Chapter Septem

***

Trailing idly through the halls, Dawn took her sweet time to complete the assigned task. She walked a zig zag path, skipping every few steps. The curtains to the open-air windows were heavy and beautifully embroidered with rubies and emeralds, not to mention pulled tightly closed. The walls were covered in rich frescoes of the gods as well as other well-known myths. The torches burned brightly and cast long shadows. Artfully crafted oak furniture filled every corner.

Portia wandered silently next to Dawn, swinging thin, bronzed arms. She played distractedly with a raven lock before biting at her short nails. Casting sporadic looks over at the other teen, she kept her pace calmer, taking small even steps.

"What do you do here for fun?" Dawn asked, taking a small hop.

Portia glanced over before settling her eyes back on the tile-patterned floor. "Slayer stuff, horseback riding, reading. Livia is teaching me how to weave." She wrinkled her nose in distaste, accentuating the sprinkle of light brown freckles across her cheeks contrasting sharply with the deep sapphire of her eyes. Swinging her arms behind her, she clasped her hands together.

Dawn furrowed her brow. "Anything else? That's it?" Her chestnut eyes widened slightly.

"Well, women aren't permitted into the Flavian Amphitheater except for the Vestal Virgins. We are allowed to watch the comedic performances and then there are the festivals. I like Saturnalia best." She grinned at the thought. "I mean, Slayer stuff keeps us occupied most of the time."

Dawn nodded, a little disappointed at the lack of activities. "Do you have school?"

"Girls don't have schooling past the age of fourteen." Portia flipped a long lock behind her shoulder.

"I'd kill for that," Dawn muttered under her breath. They both finally reached their destination. "You think we should knock?"

Portia fiddled with the sash to her tunica before whispering mischievously, "What if they're -doing- things?" She squinted her eyes at the innuendo.

"Things ... Oh! Things!" She pursed her lips in thought. "What about ... we just listen, then?"

The two pressed their ears as close to the heavy curtain as possible without falling in themselves. When none of the obvious sounds were heard, they pulled back carefully. Casting looks at each other curiously, Dawn peeked in slightly. Well, she definitely wasn't expecting that.

Buffy and Spike both were laying side by side, entwined tightly, kissing deeply. Portia's head popped through the curtain beneath hers. They exchanged glances. Looking back up, Buffy and Spike never even noticed them.

Drawing the curtain back, Portia arched a dark eyebrow. "Are you sure they're not in love?"

"Oh, I know Spike loves her. We're just not exactly sure about Buffy, but she's basically the queen of denial," Dawn shrugged it off.

"You want to be the one to interrupt them?" Portia leaned her back against the wall, drawing her tunica to the front of her legs.

"How about we just don't?" Dawn turned and retraced her steps through the fire-lit corridor.

Shrugging, Portia hurried after her. "What was that about?" she asked, long legs enabling her to catch up to Dawn quickly.

"I'm not going to interrupt them. They're not even fighting. So, let them make out for a while. Then we can come back and get them."

***

Buffy played lightly with Spike's hair. Without the gel he normally used, it was beginning to curl softly. "Spike?"

"Hmm?" Spike's fingers trailed across the small of her back, pushing the linen of the blanket aside for better access.

"Tell me about the ring?" she smiled curiously.

Sighing under his breath, Spike shifted into a sitting position, pulling Buffy onto his lap. "Story time, is it?"

"Wait," Buffy interrupted. She turned in his lap to place one leg on either side of his waist. "Before we say anything else, let's start with the basics, okay?"

Spike grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. Buffy was trying to get to know him. "What do you want to know, love?"

"Whole name. You know mine, I should know yours." She arched an eybrow at him.

"William James Sumner." He cocked his head to the side, never breaking eye contact.

"Age?" Buffy bit the corner of her bottom lip. "I mean, the age you were when you were turned." She waved a hand in emphasis.

"You're not surprised at my last name, pet?"

Buffy grinned. "Weird shit happens. Now, age?"

"Twenty-six," he answered, matter-of-factly.

"Any siblings?"

"One. Diana was fourteen. I loved that little girl more than anything. She was my only fan." Spike's ice blue eyes swirled with wild emotion at the memory of his 'first love.'

"Fan?" Buffy asked teasingly.

If Spike could have blushed, he'd be as red as Willow's hair for letting that slip. "Yeah," he answered hesitatingly. "Um, it's where I got my nickname."

"Billy?" Buffy supplied laughingly, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck, hooking her legs loosely around his waist.

Spike snorted. "Nobody called me Billy. Ever. Di called me Liam. My mum called me Will." He rubbed her back gently. "The name William the Bloody."

Buffy tilted her head, confused. "I thought you got that name after you were turned."

"No. It's, um, short for William the Bloody Awful Poet." He ducked his head, embarrassed at what he was revealing.

"You were a poet?!" Buffy asked, grinning like a madman.

"Yeah, but I wasn't any good, always making things rhyme." Spike shrugged, avoiding her eyes.

"Recite one for me?" Buffy bit her bottom lip, trying to hold in a smile.

Spike's head shot up. "It's been a while since I've written any ..."

"Then you'll read me one when we get back," she insisted, green eyes flashing resolutely.

"Sure, love."

"What were your parents' names?" Buffy resumed questioning.

"Matthew and Mary Anne."

"Now, back to my original question," Buffy said mock seriously, clutching at well-muscled shoulders. "Tell me about the ring."

"This?" Spike asked, holding her left hand before placing a quick kiss on her knuckles. Buffy smiled, displaying dimples, and nodded. "When I was eighteen, my mother gave it to me. I was spending the summer with my grandparents in Devon. She told me that it was a family heirloom, told me to use it as an engagement ring of sorts." He let his eyes wander before correcting himself. "Well, not really an engagement ring. She said to give it to the lady that would steal my heart. She was always a romantic, never lost hope that I would marry." He left it at that.

Buffy smiled once more. He didn't exactly say it, but she knew. "Why didn't you give it to Dru?"

"I wanted to give it to her after I'd claimed her," he answered quietly.

"But didn't you ..."

"She wouldn't accept."

"Oh."

Spike shrugged. "Mum would have wanted you to have it anyway."

Buffy searched his face, gliding slowly over his eyes, impossibly high cheekbones, and finally settled on his full lower lip.

"What?" Spike asked, pulling his face back slightly.

"Nothing. I'm just going to kiss you." Without waiting for a response, she claimed his lips with hers, sliding forward until her upper body was pressed flush against his.

***

"Where are they?" Xander asked, frowning. He slumped into the stool he was currently occupying.

"Having sex," Anya singsonged.

"They're asleep," Dawn answered flippantly from the doorway. "I didn't want to wake them up. They had a late patrol."

Xander quietly seethed, turning to the others, hoping that one of them would back him up.

"I think it's cute," Tara said bashfully.

"They were all snuggly," Willow added in.

"Well then," Tiberius interjected, pushing a pair of wire spectacles higher up on the bridge of his nose, "perhaps we better continue without them." Brushing the graying black hair out of his eyes, "Livia, Lucius, shall we?"

***

Buffy settled back onto the feather-down mattress, pulling the linen blanket up. Fingering it lightly, she made out the spectrum colors of the thread, settling on the gold.

Spike had molded himself to her back, and Buffy reached back to cup his cheek, stroking gently.

He leaned forward to kiss her shoulder before pulling her back towards himself.

The two fell into an undisturbed sleep.

***

Dawn cautiously pulled the curtain to the room back, leaving enough room for her to throw it shut just in case.

She smiled, relaxing her stance. They were sleeping.

Padding quietly over to the bed, she scanned the space quickly for the easiest entrance. Quickly, she made her move, flopping down on the mattress right next to the them. The two instantly sat up, both immediately reaching for a weapon.

"Hey! It's me," Dawn informed them swiftly, grabbing at Buffy's arm.

They stopped, arms outreached, and looked blankly at her. Suddenly, Spike arched an eyebrow, and Buffy flopped back down onto her back.

"Hey Dawnie," Buffy offered sleepily.

"Nibblet," Spike greeted right before Buffy got a hold of the back of his shirt and pulled him down next to her.

"You guys are so cute." Dawn grinned at the motion and settled herself down on Buffy's other side. "What have you two been up to?" she asked conspiratorially.

Buffy swatted her shoulder before making herself comfortable in the sheets. "Sleeping."

Dawn raised her eyebrows. "Any ... good dreams ...?" She smirked mischievously.

"You certainly are nosy," Spike accused, settling himself against Buffy's side.

"I'm a kid, that's my job," she responded without missing a beat. "Anyway, you guys have to get up."

"Why is that?" Buffy asked. She turned on her side so she would be facing Dawn.

"Well, Xander is about the freak, and Tiberius really wants to watch you guys fight. He really is a carbon copy of Giles." Dawn rolled her eyes. "When are you going to teach me how to fight?"

"Hmm ..." Buffy thought, pursing her lips, "How about never?"

"Aww," Dawn groaned, looking to Spike for support. When she found none, "This majorly sucks." She sat back up, pulling the covers down. "Anyway, we really do have to go."

"Fine, fine," Buffy relented, pushing herself out of bed. Standing, she smoothed her shirt down.

"You slept with your shoes on?" Dawn asked, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"So did Spike," Buffy said defensively, indicated his combat boots.

"You slept with your shoes on together?" she asked again with the same amount of disgust. "I'm surprised you didn't kick the heck out of each other."

"Well, there really wasn't much moving," Spike said, sitting up himself. Both girls turned towards him before breaking into giggles. "What?" he asked defensively.

"You have bedhead," Dawn said, reaching her hands up to smooth the wayward hair back into place.

"Bloody hell," he muttered mostly to himself. "This is the problem with not having a reflection."

"It looks cute," Dawn reassured him.

"I'm not cute," Spike protested, glaring. He stood up, hands desperately trying to keep the hair down.

Buffy smiled, removing his hands from his head. She pushed a couple strands off his forehead. "There. You look fine." Standing back to have a better look at her handiwork, she opened the trunk to pull out his duster. "Here."

"I really need to smoke a fag," he muttered to himself before Buffy smacked his arm.

"No smoking. This room is officially a no smoking area." She put her hands on her hips and mock glared. "Just because those things can't kill you doesn't mean they can't kill me."

"Fine," he relented, grimacing.

"Whipped," Dawn grinned next to him.

"Yeah, yeah," Spike wrote it off before shoving his arms into the familiar sleeves of his duster. "Are we up?" he asked.

"Yep," Dawn agreed. "You guys slept completely through Livia and Lucius' fight."

"How was it?" Buffy asked, falling into step with Spike and Dawn, making certain to shut the curtain behind her.

"She totally kicked his ass," Dawn gushed.

"Language!" Buffy reprimanded.

"Welcome to the Nineties," Dawn rolled her eyes. "Or ... um, what year is it again?"

"I'm thinking a couple decades before the birth of Christ." Spike smirked before throwing an arm around Dawn's shoulder. "Now, this is a girl after my own heart," he finished as he ruffled her hair.

Buffy frowned and muttered something that sounded like, 'a bad influence.' Neither responded.

Buffy trailed her eyes along the walls, taking in the rich maroons, blues, and golds of the frescoes. Shifting them to the floor, she saw tiles of mosaics, smiling when she saw some tiles formed into the shape of a duck. Small bronzen oil lamps sat on tables made of nicely carved wood. Biting her lip, she managed to dig an elastic hair tie out of her pocket, pulling her hair back.

***

I'm very sorry you guys! I have one flaw--I'm never satisfied with my work. I honestly wanted to add more to this chapter, but I figure you would become more impatient. It's still a little shorter than my normal chapters-only five pages. I have been falling behind on my homework because of those chapters I wrote earlier this month. I've been neglecting my responsibilities. Hopefully you guys will understand.

Please review. They make me write more quickly. And sorry again about the delay!!

Evangeline


	9. Octem

Per Aspera Ad Astra

"Thou reader throbbest life and pride and love the same as I.  
Therefore for thee the following chants."  
Walt Whitman, Leaves of Grass, 1881

***

Chapter Octem

***

She watched her opponent warily, evening every breath of oxygen her lungs consumed. The room faded slowly away in a swirl of colors, leaving nothing but the two of them. Her senses dulled, and she relied on pure instinct. She focused on nothing but him and the fight. Their blows were well countered as they circled one another in an endless dance. Their movements were purely fluid, attacks and parries perfectly timed.

She smiled secretly, taking pleasure in the rush of the dance. She was well matched; in her heart she knew she had yet to meet another whom could predict her movements so easily. Grinning to herself, she realized that she could read his actions with equal ease. Years of fighting side by side brought a familiarity that she had not had with anyone else.

Swiftly moving, she knew a victor would be long in coming. Even as she fought, she admired his lithe form effortlessly keeping up with her, black leather swirling around a lean frame. He was pure energy, matching her pace, unfaltering in his capability to execute his half of the dance.

Her hair had come free from its confines, and it was now tangling wildly in a golden web as she ducked, rolled, and regained her footing. She could tell that he was taking as much pleasure in the fight as she. He had relaxed himself and was simply acting and reacting accordingly.

Her fingers itched for the familiar texture of a wooden state despite the knowledge that she could never use it on him. The object simply brought her comfort. The longing thought brought her back to a conversation she had had with him at the Bronze.

Always reach for your weapon.

In a burst of pure adrenaline, she kicked his feet out from under him, bringing a hand down over his chest, miming a staking motion.

"I win."

Spike grinned despite himself. With a quick yank to her arm, she was sprawled out over his chest. "And yet how distracted you are," he drawled lazily before he rolled them over.

"You would've been dust a long time before that could ever happen," Buffy pouted, mock pushing against his chest. Realizing that he wasn't going to rise anytime soon, she glared, crossing her arms in front of her.

Spike laughed quietly. "You look so menacing on the floor, love," he teased. "Anyway," he continued, "I would've been disappointed if you hadn't 've beaten me. Would be a little sorry, you being the Slayer and all." He rested on his side next to her, planting all his weight on an elbow. "If you couldn't bring ol' Spikey down, what's to say some old nasty wouldn't slip in and-"

"Ego much?" Buffy glowered, cutting him off. She pushed herself up onto her forearms but didn't rise from the floor just yet. "Anyway, practically all the vamps we come across are idiots anyway and probably couldn't find their way out of a paper sack." She watched as Spike rose to his feet, pulling Buffy up right after himself.

"Just taking care of the Slayer," Spike grinned from beside her.

Finally, the two turned towards Tiberius, eyes inquiring as to his opinion of the fight.

"Quite poetic." Tiberius pulled his thin wire spectacles off the bridge of his nose to clean the lenses absentmindedly.

Dawn, Willow, and Tara giggled lightly at the obvious connection.

"Have you trained together before?" Tiberius asked curiously, never looking up from his parchment. "You were well synchronized."

"Nope," Buffy replied, plopping herself down onto a folding stool next to Dawn. "Just comes from a couple years of fighting together and against each other." She fastened her hair back into its bun.

Spike moved closer to the door, leaning against the frame. "Are we going to get to business or what, Watcher?" He frowned impatiently.

"That's right," Tara added in hesitatingly. "We still have to get home."

"And there's the apocalypse," Willow almost groaned. "But yeah! Research!"

"I really don't think research if of the good, Wills," Xander arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, right," Willow agreed, pressing her lips together as Dawn giggled at her. "But at least it's non-magicy stuff."

"Aren't Spike and Deadboy here supposed to go out info hunting?" Xander asked from his position at the large wooden oak table. He lighting ran his fingers over the trim, silently admiring the craftsmanship.

"Deadboy?" Anya asked, confused. "I thought that was Angel. And did you just call Spike by his name?" she folded her hands prettily in her lap, smoothing out the wrinkles of her tunica.

"Seeing as Angel isn't here, Ahn," Xander answered, spreading his hands out emphatically, ignoring her second question completely.

Continuing with the conversation, "Perhaps they should go back over the graveyards as well as the local taverns," Livia suggested.

"Probably," Portia countered slowly, "but there happens to be a little problem." She smirked silently, arching an eye playfully.

"And that might be ?" Xander asked.

"It's daylight, el stupido." Dawn rolled her eyes, going over to stand near Spike. "But Spike can go out in the light now, can't he?" Dawn squealed ecstatically. "We should go outside. You seriously need a tan, though," she wrinkled her nose at his milky complexion. "I wonder how Angel always stays tan Do you think he uses that tan in a bottle stuff?" She grinned wickedly. "Anyway, white on white just isn't a good look for you. White on black isn't a good look for you either," she added as an afterthought. "Remind me to buy you a blue shirt when we get home."

Everyone paused at this, avoiding eye contact with her.

"We are going to go home, aren't we?" Dawn approached timidly.

"Sure, Bit," Spike answered finally. "How about we go outside like you said earlier?"

Dawn agreed happily, and she dragged Spike out to the stables with Portia.

Buffy immediately slouched, sighing quietly. "Great-we don't even know if we're going to get home." She scratched her head in frustration, mussing her hair once again.

"M-maybe we'll find something out tonight," Tara reassured lightly, smiling consolingly at the Slayer.

"Yeah, who knows what goes on at night," Lucius finally spoke up lewdly. "I'm sure we'll find out a lot at the local whorehouses."

"Lucius!" Livia snatched up a throw pillow and smacked him across the head with it, barely fazing him.

"What?!" he protested. "It's true!"

"It's not like they need to know that!" she frowned. Glaring narrowly, she moved towards the door. "I'll meet you all again at sundown. I have to be somewhere." She wandered off, muttering something vaguely sounding like, "stupid council."

"That was real fun," Willow piped up. She hugged a throw pillow to her chest, absently toying with a piece of golden thread. Everyone's eyes trailed after Lucius's retreating form following Livia out the door.

"You're coming back, right, Deadboy?" Xander called out at him.

"Xander!" Anya criticized. "I may not be too sure about everything, but I don't think it's very nice to call people names."

"Spike calls me names all the time!" Xander complained weakly.

"Only because you call him names first," Anya reasoned sweetly. "Plus, we all know Spike. It's not really a big deal with him."

Tara grinned. "Spike has nicknames for everyone. I just noticed that. He barely calls any of us by our real names."

Tiberius cleared his throat, reminding everyone of his presence. "I'm quite sure Lucius will return later." He finally set his quill down. "Now, as to your predicament, I have a rather extensive library. Perhaps something within these scrolls will be of some assistance."

"Well then, let's get started," Willow grinned, rubbing her hands together. Then, at the looks on everyone's faces, she immediately frowned.

***

Xander flopped himself over the desk. "This is just no fun." Hundreds of scrolls scattered the room forming random piles.

Buffy groaned from her spot on the table, her arms folded over an open scroll. "I hear ya." Her hair blocked her face. "This is hopeless."

Tara glanced over the scroll she was avidly rolling and unrolling. "Sp-Spike will probably find something out tonight," she stuttered lightly before returning to her zealous reading.

Anya smiled, somehow managing to stay peppy after hours of research. "Do you think they'll let Xander go with them?" Her light hands trailed over the words as she read.

"Huh?" Willow lifted an eyebrow. "Do you think they will? I thought it was a demons only type thing," Willow grinned, her head resting in the palm of her hand.

"Why can't I go?" Xander asked, seemingly offended. He sat up straighter in his chair.

"Because, sweetie," Anya patted his leg, "they're demons. They're much stronger and faster and more agile than you."

"Gee thanks, Ahn," Xander glowered. "Rub it in the human's face." He immediately slouched once more.

"You're welcome," Anya's smile brightened, pleased with herself.

Willow lifted her eyebrows, pressing her lips together. "Right."

"If you really wish to go, Alexander," Tiberius' voice caught their attention, "I'm sure they would let you." His glasses rested low on the bridge of his nose, and the scrolls he had read were piled neatly in two piles in front of him.

Before anyone could answer, the heavy door swung open and Livia stepped through, instantly shutting it behind her.

Tiberius pulled his spectacles off. "How was the meeting?" He placed them down next to his "Have yet to read" pile of scrolls.

"How do you think it was?" she frowned. "They finally get back to me about that damn cruciamentum," she sneered. "They should get rid of that stupid rule."

Buffy snorted, immediately catching Livia's attention.

"You had to complete the cruciamentum?" Livia asked, almost sounding disgusted. "And you're from when? A couple thousand years in the future?"

Buffy nodded stiffly, apparently sharing in her sentiments. "I quit the Council because of it."

"Really?!" Livia asked, genuinely surprised.

Buffy grinned and nodded. "So how did you kill it?" She grinned.

Livia shrugged. "Smashed a chair for a makeshift stake and caught him from behind." She smiled at herself. "Hey, do you want a break?" she asked the older slayer.

Buffy jumped up. "God, yes!" Without a second thought, she flounced out the door. Xander rose right after her, obviously intending to do the same.

"I didn't mean you," Livia said pointedly. She crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow. "You sit."

Groaning once more, he collapsed back into his chair.

***

Buffy wandered around, wondering where to find the stables. Finally becoming fed up, she asked a servant who directed her in the right direction.

Stepping into the waning sunlight, she followed the paved rock path only to find Portia, Dawn, and Spike atop horses in the middle of the extensive field behind the villa. She felt a grin spread over her face as she approached them.

"Hey Buffy!" Dawn called from her porch on a dark brown mare. She held onto the reins tightly.

"Salvete!" she returned to everybody, speeding up her pace slightly.

Spike automatically dismounted and neared her. "What's going on? Do I need to come back for something?" he asked.

Buffy smiled and shook her head, indicating no. Tilting her head to the side, she bit her lip while studying him.

"What?" Spike asked self-consciously, his hands flying to his face. "Is there something on my face?"

"No," Buffy said again. "You just look different in the light."

Spike frowned for a second. "I would know. Haven't seen myself outside for more than a century. Bet I wouldn't even recognize myself."

Buffy shrugged. "Anyway, Xander wants to go with you and Lucius later," she changed the subject casually.

Spike led the horse by the bridle back into the stable, his back turned to her.

"Spike?"

"It doesn't matter. He can go if he wants." He led the horse into the stall, patting it one last time.

Buffy bit her lip before following him into the stable. "Do you want me to go also?"

"No," Spike answered immediately, shutting the gate on the stall.

"Why not?" Buffy asked, indignant. She frowned, pursing her lips.

"Simple," Spike answered, finally turning to look at her. "You're the Slayer."

Buffy opened her mouth to say a comeback but stopped mid-breath. "Oh."

Spike grinned at the expression on her face. "Don't act so surprised, pet. Do you actually think we could go info hunting with the Slayer right there?"

Buffy stumbled for words. "No, but "

"There you go." He walked over to the entrance. "Dawn! Portia!" he called loudly to them, then gestured for them to come back. When they dismounted, he told them, "It's about time you gave those horses a rest. We've been riding for a couple hours now."

"Sure," Dawn answered and the girls led their horses back into the stable.

"Go back in when you're done," he called to them. Then, to Buffy, "Let's go."

***

Xander closely followed Spike and Lucius, keeping a wary eye about him. The cemetery they were currently traveling through was dark and dank, and he had seen enough for one night to know to keep his wits about him.

Spike and Lucius took up the lead, their gait resembling large cats, their muscles coiled for attack. Wild eyes searched the night for any demons they could happen to come across and pump for information.

Xander winced as he recalled the night's events. He had never been so scarred in his life. Never in his wildest imagination did he think Lucius would bring them to a lupanarium. He had always thought that a lupa was a wolf. Apparently it was also something else ...

"I can't believe you brought me there," he accused. "Anya's going to kill me!"

"No one asked you to come," Lucius shot back, not even turning around.

"I'm sure you've seen it all before, whelp," Spike joined in grinning. "I noticed all those dirty magazines you tried to hide me from that little stint a couple years ago in your basement."

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked wide-eyed, dancing around the situation.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Spike smirked at him. "A couple pictures of some bints going at it shouldn't phase you one bit."

"Well I didn't exactly expect the specials of the day sculptured out on the walls!" Xander protested, his arms making wild gestures. "They even *painted* them!"

Spike chuckled but didn't respond.

"Maybe we should stick to the cemeteries. Wouldn't want to hurt his poor eyes," Lucius suggested, grinning.

"Your choice," Spike answered as Xander started to sputter. "No one made you come along," he told him smugly.

Frowning grimly, Xander said nothing but continued along.

"He finally decides to shut his mouth," Lucius chuckled quietly to himself.

The three continued on in silence, occasionally throwing glances towards one another. Xander warily took in his new surroundings, his hands clasped tightly to a stake.

Suddenly, he slammed into Spike who had stopped in front of him. "Hey!" he exclaimed in annoyance. "Why don't you watch what you're doing?" He took several steps back, grumbling in annoyance.

"Vampires," Spike hissed back at him. "Got your stake?"

Xander nodded, wiping a sweaty palm on the leg of his jeans. "How many?" he asked, glancing past Spike's shoulder.

"A lot."

***

Ok, guys, I was planning on adding a lot more, but eight pages is sufficient enough and I think I ended it at a good point. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but all my teachers have been throwing projects at me, not to mention State Convention. To continue, I need to do research, which obviously can't happen at this point. Thanks for sticking with me, guys.

Eva


	10. Novem

**Per Aspera Ad Astra**

Chapter Decem

***

**.:** Ok, guys, a quick note before anything. Some historical discrepancies you notice are usually just my artistic license (i.e. Tiberius' spectacles). However, that little part about the cross ... Just so you guys know, there were such things as crosses before Jesus Christ. They were crucifying Jews _long_ before Jesus Christ was crucified. But let's not get into that. Let's just keep in mind this is fiction and that everything is not going to be perfect. :)  
**.:** This chapter is dedicated to charisma1525 and Hannah Spikette who have stuck with me throughout everything. Thanks, guys. You're the reason I keep writing.  
**.:** As always, I hope you enjoy.

"As sick as it sounds, in my little head, there's a little Sunnydale, and a widdle Spike and a widdle Buffy and Spike wubs Buffy." James Marsters on July 14, 2002 (one day before my birthday! ^-^)

***

The vampires kept on coming, their many numbers making up for their lack in combat abilities.

Xander was slowly being bogged down, but he continued to struggle, swinging his arms wildly and lashing out with his legs.

"Whelp!" he heard Spike call over all the struggling. Pushing madly at the vampire before him, he somehow managed to shove his stake into a heart, a cloud of dust automatically forming before him, clogging his vision.

"Right here!" he called back before, out of nowhere, a strong fist swung him around and knocked his head back with a sharp blow. A rivulet of blood formed at his brow. Automatically bringing his hand up to shield his face, his other hand searched the ground desperately for his dropped stake. His eyes widened slightly as he saw the vampire's face shift, recognizing the familiar crunch of bone, and lean in for the fatal bite. Inching backwards, his hand doubled its efforts in its search. The vamp lunged forward before suddenly exploding into a coarse powder.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Xander looked up at Spike's smirking face. He once again allowed his heart to resume its frantic beating and grinned in thanks. Grasping Spike's outreached hand, he was pulled back into a standing position. Spike handed him his dropped stake.

"Thanks, man," he offered.

"Just keep yourself alive," Spike told him quickly. "Anya would never forgive me if I let you die." Without another word, he resumed the fight, not even casting a glance at Lucius.

Xander noticed that both vampires were holding their own but were slowly being overwhelmed. Where were all the vampires coming from? And they just **kept coming**.

"We have to go!" Lucius yelled at both of them through the fighting. "The reinforcements aren't letting up!" In a single motion, he dusted two vamps, clearing a path towards Spike and Xander. Pushing through forcefully, "We have to leave."

Nodding at the swift directions, Spike grabbed Xander by the arm and commenced fighting his way free of the crowd. "Come on, whelp! Move!" he ordered.

Xander pushed into action, using his body weight to clear the way. Despite his efforts, the openings he made immediately refilled, and for every vamp they dusted, it seemed as if three more emerged.

When it finally seemed hopeless, a sharp blinding light filled their vision and an ocean of dust filled the air, forming a grainy mist.

Squinting, Xander held a hand over his mouth and coughed deeply, ridding his lungs of the vampire remains. "Spike?" he yelled through the fog. "You still alive?"

"Yeah," Spike answered gruffly. "Right here. Lucius?" They heard a snort from somewhere behind them.

Almost as suddenly, several sharp gusts of wind cleared the air of the dust. Remaining in its place were five figures. Waving a hand in front of his eyes, Xander struggled to make out the vision before him.

The figures apparently were all women, and four possessed a pairs of wings. Each beautiful in her own right, one stood majestic before the rest. A tall pale woman, she stood upright and proud, spear in hand and helmet perched on head. Her flashing gray eyes narrowed on them, twisted deep brown hair tied in a thick knot at the nape of her neck.

Smirking gently, she finally addressed them. "A valiant effort." Her voice rang deep and clear in their ears.

Xander absently pushed a palm over his face, smearing the blood across his cheek. He stood mesmerized by the beautiful woman, and the pain he felt throughout his body seemed almost muted.

Lucius frowned slightly. "You're ..."

"Minerva," she finished for him, her voice dignified. Her timber wolf eyes softened as she ran her eyes over their forms. "You are hurt from the battle."

Spike shrugged. "The whelp more so than the rest of us." He arched an eyebrow. "But that's because he's human. Too stubborn for his own good." He pocketed his stake and eyes the women warily.

"Perhaps we should ..." she suggested, her slim arm extending slightly in invitation.

Lucius glanced at Xander. "Maybe we _should_ let you get cleaned up," he told him in agreement. "You're bleeding everywhere." His nose wrinkled in distaste.

"Gee, thanks," Xander muttered, once again wiping the blood out of his eyes and into his hair.

"I must agree," one of the other women finally spoke. Winged like the rest, this one had a crown of golden hair weaved through with wildflowers. "We should tend to your wounds before anything else occurs."

"Okay, can we get some names?" Spike asked, feeling impatient. He shifted his weight on his feet. Virtually unscathed, he was far luckier than Xander who would probably be left with several ugly bruises and cuts.

The blond woman smiled shyly, blue eyes twinkling. "I am Victoria." She folded her wings gently behind her and clasped her hands together in front of her, forming a sweet vision.

Another woman with long black hair and eyes as green as emeralds directed her gaze towards them. Divine wings graced her back. "I am Justicia," she told them, "and those two," she nodded at the last two women, "are Fortuna and Nemesis." She returned to her silence, her eyes watching them like a hawk.

They turned to the other women, obviously sisters. Both had hazel eyes and milky complexions, the only real difference between them being their hair color. Nemesis had flaming red hair and her sister, Fortuna, had a calming light shade of brown. Their hair twisted into braids over matching pairs of wings. Fortuna smiled kindly on them.

Nodding, Lucius turned on his heel to return to the villa, his steps long and hurried. However, at further scrutiny, there almost seemed to be a small limp marring his gait, and Xander spied a splotch of blood on his right thigh. A blade had caught him in the fight.

"Hey!" Xander called, rushing to catch up with him, wincing slightly at a small pain in his side. "What makes you think we can trust them?" he gestured back with a flick of his head.

Lucius glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Because," he said, his voice even, "if you haven't noticed by now, they _are_ goddesses."

"Goddesses?" Xander asked himself, almost surprised. Then, shaking himself from his stupor, "That doesn't automatically make them good," he protested, glancing back at the women. He turned to Spike, "I mean, remember Glory?"

The women followed gracefully and effortlessly, almost seeming to glide over the soft grass. Minerva took the lead, her head held proud and sure. The other women followed in a small group, Fortuna and Nemesis side by side, their wings folded on their backs.

"Don't worry so much," he heard Spike from next to him. At second glance, he noticed a long tear in the back of his shirt over his shoulder blade and onto the expanse of his lower back. Blood seeped from the clean slash. "I don't think they're anything to worry about."

"And why's that?" Xander whispered loudly.

"Because Justicia's with them." Spike looked at him once more before continuing on with his stride.

Xander seriously considered asking another question but decided against it. They seemed to know what they were doing. The time for questioning would come later.

The walk back was surprisingly shorter than they remembered, the way back to the villa almost blurred and passing more and more quickly as they continued. They could almost make out the flickering lights of the villa's torches as it loomed large and beautiful overhead, and the light from the torches illuminated the grounds and flickered softly on the flora.

They stopped at the edge of the house's shadow. Spike trained his eyes behind him, lifting a shoulder uncomfortably at the absence of his duster's weight.

Minerva steadily approached, her grip loose on her spear. "The home of the Slayer." She smiled secretly, glimpsing at the villa. "Exactly where we need to be, William," she smiled proudly at him before continuing on, the other women following accordingly.

Frowning once more, Xander shot a wary look at Spike. Something definitely was up. His head throbbed heavily, and, bring a hand, still caked with blood, up to his brow, he winced, realizing the severity of his condition. _A concussion_, he groaned inwardly.

The small congregation made their way up the lined stone walkway. Xander stumbled lightly and Spike's arm immediately shot out to steady him. "Careful, whelp," he muttered almost incoherently.

Lucius strode ahead, trying to hold his pace steady despite the painful throbbing in his thigh. Still, however, he was still the most unscathed of the group. Cautiously, he pushed open the heavy oak entrance, only to find another small group anxiously waiting inside for them. Steadying himself, he pulled the door open wider to allow the others entrance.

Anya's eyes widened dramatically once she saw Xander and she rushed to him. "Xander!" She gingerly slung an arm around his waist and helped him to a seat. "What happened?!"

"Almost got our asses whipped," he told her jokingly as she fussed over him.

Buffy bit her lip nervously as she glanced at Spike's back. She looked over at Livia and was a little surprised to see her looking intently at Lucius.

Lucius rolled his eyes at Anya as he allowed the five women to enter into the villa. The group immediately fell silent, and Tiberius pushed himself to his feet in a sort of awe. Livia glanced around, wondering if she should do anything to take action against the women.

"Who are they?" Willow quietly asked finally.

"Williana," Minerva addressed her, gray eyes pleased. "Always so curious." She set her spear carefully against the wall.

Tiberius opened his mouth, but she shushed him gently. The other four women leaned lightly against the wall, waiting for their mistress to speak.

"I know you know who I am, Tiberius." Her voice rang lightly but confidently. "All will reveal itself in due time," she addressed the rest of the group. "In the meantime, I suggest you dress your wounds and rest." She smiled kindly. "Alexander," she called expectantly.

Xander's head shot up quickly as he looked over at the regal goddess.

"Rest," she told him simply. "You harbor the most wounds tonight. You will not be any help to us if you do not heal."

He nodded almost dumbly at her order. Nevertheless, she seemed quite placated, taking up her spear once more. "We shall return tomorrow to speak more. Expect us." With a finally nod, she turned on her heal and left, the other women following silently behind her.

"Okay, I can be the first to say that was really weird," Willow said from her position across the room. Blazing torches lit the atrium warmly and reflected waveringly in the cooling waters of the impluvium.

"Wh-who were those women?" Tara asked shyly.

"And why did they have wings?" Dawn added, grinning. "Did you see them?" she asked Portia excitedly. "Those were awesome!"

"Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow," Tiberius told him, looking quite disturbed. His brow furrowed. Shaking himself slightly, he allowed himself to look at the men and grimaced. "What on earth happened to you?"

Lucius shrugged. "They were just fledglings." He leaned against the fresco-covered wall to alleviate some of the pressure on his thigh.

"Nasty buggers," Spike added to himself.

"Just fledglings?" Willow asked curiously. "So why are you ..."

"Uh, Tara," Xander interjected. "Let's just say there was about a gaba-freaking-zillion fledglings!" he huffed and immediately grabbed his ribs, flinching.

"And what did those women have to do with this?" Buffy asked, looking directly at Spike.

"They killed all the fledglings," he told her simply.

"Five of them killed all the fledglings," Livia stated flatly, unbelieving.

"Actually," Lucius interrupted. "I think just one of them did." He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

Spike grinned. "Bloody brilliant, it was."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Anya demanded, impatient. "I want to know how _one_ of them could wipe out all of those stupid vampires," she caught herself and added as an aside, "no offense Spike," and as he shrugged, she continued, "could have done all this to Xander!"

No one said anything.

Anya frowned. "The lady who was talking? She was the one, wasn't she?" Xander nodded next to her. "She's a goddess."

"Minerva," Spike added, attempting to lean back against the wall and immediately jumping forward, hissing from the searing pain in his back.

"Okay, that's enough," Buffy said. "Enough talk, talk. We can do this more tomorrow, but presently these guys are bleeding everywhere." She pushed herself to her feet.

"Right. Do you have any bandages or anything?" Anya asked Tiberius, gently smoothing the blood-caked hair back from Xander's face.

"Oh," he quickly composed himself. "Bandages, of course." He cleared his throat. "There should be some in the trunk at the foot of your bed."

Anya nodded, helping Xander to his feet. "Let's go."

"I'll send someone up with some more bandages and some water," Tiberius said.

Tara stood from her spot across the room. "Do you need any help, Anya?"

Anya smiled tightly, half-supporting Xander's weight. "Sure." The three turned and continued onto Xander and Anya's room, Xander limping slightly.

Tiberius glanced over at Lucius and Spike's forms concernedly. "Are you both all right?"

Lucius pushed himself off the wall. "Wonderful." He rolled his eyes. "Think I'll be off now."

Livia rolled her eyes in return. "Stop whining." She strode quickly over to him. "Let me see," she chided him.

"No," he shot back stubbornly.

Willow grinned. "Spike, you need anything?"

"Nah, I'll be all patched up before the night is over. Don't you worry. Go on, go to sleep." He stood, already feeling the cut across his back slowly clotting.

"If you say so," she told him quietly. "Night, guys. Come on, Dawnie. Time to go visit the Sandman."

"Okay," Dawn agreed, stifling a yawn. "Good night." She and Portia got up to leave.

"Night!" Portia called over her shoulder, sending a final glance at Livia and Lucius. She immediately turned to Dawn, giggling quietly.

"Well, then, if I can be of any assistance, please let me know." Tiberius cleared his throat lightly. "Livia?"

Her head shot up. "What? Oh, yeah, sure."

Tiberius rolled his eyes, momentarily breaking from character. "Don't stay up too late. Buffy, Spike," he nodded to them before leaving.

Spike looked sideways at Lucius and Livia. She wanted to bandage him up.

Buffy cleared her throat nervously, catching Spike's attention. She slowly stood from her seat.

Livia's head shot over at the unexpected noise. "Come on," she murmured quietly. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

Lucius' mouth opened as if to protest, but Livia immediately shut him up by grabbing his arm and steering him towards the study.

"Well, if that wasn't blatantly obvious," Spike mused.

Buffy ignored his comment. "How's your back?"

"Fine," he told her. He started back for their cubiculum, Buffy following, her footsteps scurrying along the stone floors.

"Don't bullshit me," she told him. "You think I'm blind?" she almost demanded.

"No," Spike galled over his shoulder. "Just overly-concerned." He pushed the curtain to their bedroom aside as he stepped inside.

Buffy scoffed at him, pulling the curtain closed behind her. "Overly-concerned?!" She narrowed her eyes. "You just have a foot-long gash across your back. No biggie." She crossed her arms in front of her.

Spike grimaced. "It really that big?" he asked as he struggled to look over his shoulder at his back.

Buffy fought down the urge to smack him. Gripping the bottom of his t-shirt, she pulled it up and over his head sharply.

Spike cried out as the shirt was ripped from his back. The blood had slowly dried to the material, and the removal re-opened his burning cut. "Bloody hell!" he cursed to himself.

"Stop being such a baby!"

***

Severus stood in the darkness of the shadows, the torches burning brightly in contrast to the marble backing. He watched game-faced as many of his newly made minions lounged in the vast expanse of the underground room. Many were covered in blood from their evening hunt.

He turned towards a large altar, a dark and mysterious man perched atop the golden seat. An bejeweled cup of wine hung loosely in one hand as his head rested against the other. The obsidian black of his armor shone against the torches.

"Have you any news for us, Severus?" a woman asked, reclining lightly on the arm of the throne, her gray skirts falling dramatically over pale legs. Tangled, dark hair hung heavily to her waist, and her blood red lips curved into a malicious smile. "I understand you sent many of the minions out tonight."

"My lady," Severus began, licking his lips nervously, "the minions are," he cleared his throat lightly, retreating several steps, "are gone."

"Gone?" another smaller woman asked. Her fiery hair was pulled back tightly and she too was decked in armor. Black eyes loomed mysteriously in her head as she played with a small battle dagger. A man stood next to her sitting form in battle gear, his hair just as flaming as his sister's.

"Defeated," Severus repeated but added quickly, "but we can surely make more."

"Defeated by whom?" the man upon the throne asked. He leaned forward slightly, his eyes narrowing. The minions ceased in their activities at the annoyance in the man's voice. The roars of several ferocious animals could be heard in the background.

Severus stalled. "The minions tell me it was your sister, my lord," he approached the subject cautiously.

"Minerva," the man repeated quietly. He rose to his feet and stared solemnly upon the vampire. Tilting his head to the side, he abruptly hurled the golden cup upon him, red wine splashing into Severus' dark hair.

Without flinching, Severus slowly ran a hand over his face, already feeling the wine drying, leaving a sticky sensation. "I believe so, my lord."

"I should have known." The man began pacing, his footsteps stomping angrily.

"Calm down, brother," the woman with the dark hair said. She grabbed him by his arm and pushed him back onto the throne. "You knew all along they would send her. We must simply have more reinforcements." 

The red-haired warriors exchanged glances. The boy opened his mouth to speak. "And since we _are_ above the Hellmouth, Father ..." He smirked.

The man leaned back heavily. "Of course you are right, Timor." He drove his hand heavily through his hair. "We have nothing left to do but wait."

"Lady?" Severus drew the attention of the brunette.

Her head tilted in his direction, a muscle in her cheek twitching. "You may leave, Severus." She looked back over at her brother. "You know the plan, Mars?"

"Of course, I know the plan, Eris." He waved a hand at a minion to bring him another goblet of wine. He downed it quickly, his head tilted back slightly. "Don't I, Fuga?"

"Yes, Father," the girl agreed from her seat next to her brother. She ran the tip of her dagger sharply over her fingertip, drawing a bed of red blood to the surface. She tilted her head to the side, enthralled by the metallic smell.

"Yes, yes," Mars repeated quietly. "Only a matter of time. Jupiter himself will learn my anger."

***

Buffy secured the bandage tightly. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she teased Spike lightly as she rose from the bed. She wrung the cloth out over the bowl. The water was slightly stained red from the blood on Spike's back.

"I've had worse," he responded, looking at her from the side.

"New tune you're singing," she laughed quietly. "Well, you just ruined that shirt," she told him as she balled up the tattered remains of his black t-shirt. "I guess you'll just have to make due with your tunic."

"If you think for a minute that I'm going to fight in that dress," he began and was again greeted with Buffy's light laughter. Turning over onto his back, he grimaced as the movement jarred his wound.

"You're going to have to unless you want to fight bare," she told him as she turned around to reach into their trunk. Smiling, she hesitantly ran her fingers over the carvings on the cover of the piece of furniture. Shaking herself, she pulled the lid open and pulled out her tunica. Turning her back to Spike, she began to pull her clothes off to change.

Spike slid back to the pillows to watch her backside, grinning to himself. "I don't see anyone here complaining about me fighting bare."

Buffy turned around and glared at his expression, cocking her hip to the side. Reaching down, she pulled out his tunic and threw it at him. "You might as well dress while I'm gone."

"Gone?" Spike asked as she unbuttoned his jeans.

"Going to toss out the water." With that, she grabbed the bowl and headed off down the hall to the kitchen.

Shaking his head, he did as he was told and turned down the sheets on the thick feather down mattress to sleep. Flopping back onto the softness of the bed, he closed his eyes and waited for Buffy to return.

The curtain opened and he lifted his head to see Buffy re-enter the room. Her bare feet padded quietly on the ground as she made her way over to the bed. "All taken care of," she whispered to him. Climbing onto the bed beside him, she slipped under the sheets. Whispering, she settled down next to him, "You know, it's funny how everybody is quiet when everything becomes dark. I mean, you know everybody's up right now, but we can't hear them."

"That's because they're trying to let everybody go to sleep," he told her, looking curiously upon her golden crown.

After several moments of silence, "You were supposed to bite me."

Spike immediately frowned, but he remained quiet, his eyes focused on the darkness of their room.

"You don't want to bite me?" Buffy asked again, tilted her face towards him, her eyes shining in the dark.

Rumbling deep in his chest, Spike groaned. "Of course I want to bite you."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Her fingers grasped the top of their sheets and pushed them down far enough for her to maneuver.

Spike didn't answer.

"I'm not going to break, you know." Smiling she rolled over onto her side. Pulling her hair to one side, she looked at him. "I tried to find somebody who could give me a cup of blood while I was out, you know, because you just lost a lot. But I couldn't. I guess this is the next best thing."

"Next best thing?" Spike asked, incredulously, placing a hand on her waist.

"Well, maybe." Grasping the back of Spike's head, she pulled it lightly towards her neck. "Would you just bite me and get it over with?"

"I think you actually want this more than I do," Spike told her jokingly as he licked her pulse point a couple times. Without giving her a chance to respond, he bit down lightly, enough to let her blood flow.

A moaned spilled forth from her lips and before it even started, it was over. "Huh?" she asked him, confused when she didn't receive an answer. Grasping his shoulders, she pulled him back far enough to realize he had fallen asleep.

Chuckling to herself, she rolled him gently onto his back and settled into his shoulder. Weaving a hand into his hair, she closed her eyes and welcomed sleep.

***

Well, guys, that's it for now. It's actually a pretty long chapter--ten pages! Consider it a New Year's gift!!  
Are you surprised I updated early?! I am!! Winter Holidays have given me enough time to settle down and write this!! *Does the Snoopy Dance* But don't expect anything for a while. With first semester winding to an end within the month (what does that spell?! Mid-freaking-terms!) and my desperate struggle for an A in my English class, I highly doubt I'll have time for this. Anyway, my family and I are leaving on a mini-vacation tomorrow. Leave me some prezzies for when I get back! Please review!

Eva

P.S. Diana--what did I forget to add in?! You mentioned it in your review ...


	11. Decem

Per Aspera Ad Astra  
Chapter Decem

There were some people who told me they were getting confused, so I'm giving you a crash course in Roman gods (and for whomever told me the names were corny, you should take it up with the Romans, not me).

**Athena** (Minerva): Goddess of wisdom, medicine, the arts, science, trade, and war. She is the daughter of Zeus, born fully grown and fully armored from his head. She is the only god allowed to wield Zeus' thunderbolt. She is said to be level-headed on the battlefield.

**Victoria** (Nike): Goddess of victory, worshipped especially by triumphant generals. You all probably know her because Nike is a major shoe brand. Now you know why they named their shoe 'Nike.' She is usually seen winged (also explaining the 'whoosh' logo ...)

**Fortuna** (Tyche): Goddess of fortune, chance, prosperity, and fertility. She is the sister of Nemesis and also usually seen as winged.

**Justicia **(Dike): Goddess of justice and humanity. My artistic license came into play because she usually does not have wings, but she is associated with Athena.

**Nemesis**: Greek and Roman goddess of divine justice and vengeance. She directs her anger towards transgression of the natural, right order of things and the arrogance causing it. The sister of Fortuna, she is also winged.

**Mars** (Ares): God of war, spring, growth in nature, and protector of cattle. He is the son of Juno (Hera) and Jupiter (Zeus) and thought to be the father of the founders of Rome, Romulus and Remus, thereby establishing himself the title "Father of Rome." The Romans held him in higher respect than the Greeks did.

**Discordia** (Eris): Goddess of strife and discord as well as sister of Mars. Okay, I know I used the Greek name for her. I just like it better.

**Fuga**: Goddess of flight. She is the daughter of Mars and accompanies him on the battlefield.

**Timor**: God of fear. He is the son of Mars and accompanies him on the battlefield.

***

Dawn yawned loudly, bringing a thin hand up to her mouth, padding heavily into the crowded dining room. She rubbed the sleep lazily from her eyes. "Morning."

Everyone glanced up from the triple-benched table at her entrance. Sunlight flooded in from outside the room, and Lucius was hidden away in a corner from its harmful rays, Livia sitting next to him as all the places were taken up at the table.

"I saved you a seat, Dawn," Portia said, her mouth full of fruit, and shuffled over on the bench closer to Tara to allow room for Dawn. Dawn pulled the heavy curtain to the dining room shut, blocking the rays from reaching inside the room and relying on the flicker of the torches before taking her seat at the table.

"She kicked me off," Livia called back to her. "Feel special that you actually get to eat at the table." She bit down heavily into a piece of wheat bread, leveling her dark blue eyes at her sister.

Portia rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her, Dawn. She probably would sit with Lucius, anyway."

Livia blushed lightly but ignored her, hiding her red face behind her dark hair as Lucius gave her a knowing look.

Tiberius cleared his throat. "Yes, well, while this is so highly entertaining, we still have other things to talk about." He set his spectacles on lightly graying hair, rubbing his eyes heavily.

"There are those goddesses from yesterday," Buffy agreed, sitting up on the bench next to Spike.

"And the ascension," Tara added meekly. Willow nodded in agreement from the bench beside her.

"Don't waste your breath," Lucius called from across the room. "They said they were coming back later." He leaned back against the wall and watched the room with wary dark brown eyes.

"Did you all know that Justicia is the inspiration for vengeance demons?" Anya asked excitedly from next to Tiberius, eyes sparkling.

Xander looked sideways at her, munching loudly on his food. "Which one was she again?"

"The one with the black hair," Spike answered matter-of-fact, taking another swig of his blood.

"At any rate," Willow intervened, "they're coming back later, so we should just hang tight."

Dawn flopped over. "So what are we going to do all day? Wait around?" Her head plopped into the palm of her hand. "But that's so _boring_."

"I'm sure you girls can find something around here to do. The horses could always do with some exercise." With that, Tiberius excused himself from the table with a plate full of food and escaped the hysteria to the quiet of his study.

"I guess the afternoon is ours then," Tara said quietly. "Um, Willow, I think I'm going to go eat out in the garden. Do you want to come?" Her hair fell lightly in front of reddening cheeks.

Willow smiled widely. "Sure." Standing from the bench, she gathered their plates up and the two left the room.

Buffy watched them go with a slightly wistful expression on her face. "That was sweet. I wish I could be like that."

Spike gave her a sidelong look. "You want to be gay, too?"

Buffy opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by laughter.

"It was sweet, though," Dawn agreed, coming down from her giggles. "Hey, maybe they'll get back together." She smiled happily. "Then everything could get back to normal."

"Yeah, normal," Buffy added under her breath.

"I'm sure they're already back together, Dawn," Anya said from her position next to Xander.

"I think so, too, Nibblet," Spike agreed. He quickly downed the rest of his blood.

"Well that's good then," she concluded.

Portia rolled over onto her back. "This has got to be the most boring apocalypse _ever_." Her long dark hair fell over the side of the bench and she dramatically threw her arms over her face.

"Why do you say that?" Xander asked, his hand pausing momentarily from its route to his mouth before he quickly swallowed a grape.

"We're not _doing_ anything. Just _waiting_," she answered, her voice muffled by her arms.

"One day, you'll get it, kid," Xander told her, grinning slightly, "and you're going to want to have more of this _just waiting_ time." He bit happily into another grape.

"I doubt it," Portia answered, nonchalant. Soon, all the food at the table was gone, leaving everyone to stare at one another. "I told you," Portia continued. "Absolutely nothing to do."

Dawn messed with the tassels on her tunica and reached over, poking Spike in his side. "Spike?"

"Yeah?" he grunted, squirming away from her finger.

"Tell us a story." She looked up at him hopefully.

"What?" Spike maneuvered himself into a sitting position. "I'm not your bleedin' babysitter," he scoffed at them. His hair stuck at odd angles, and he didn't look very menacing.

Dawn lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

Spike continued to stare back. "Fine," he relented, sighing. "What do you want to hear?"

"Something ... happy," Dawn decided, settling back down in preparation for a story.

"Happy," Spike grinned mischievously. "Well, define happy. Personally, I thought the girl in the coal bin story was happy." He lifted a scarred eyebrow at her.

"Ew, Spike!" the teenager squealed. "That was okay a couple years ago but now ..." she wrinkled her nose and let out a laugh.

Buffy smiled lightly at their banter. "Tell them something like what you told me the other night."

"You told Buffy a story?" Dawn asked, smirking cheekily.

"It wasn't very happy, though," Spike corrected her. "So you want a happy ending, is that it?"

Portia and Dawn nodded as Xander and Anya watched interestedly. Glancing across the room, Buffy stifled a laugh as she saw Lucius and Livia arguing quietly. She turned her attention back to Spike.

"I think I've got one, but I'm pretty sure you've already heard it," he told the girls who shrugged in response. "It's pretty long," he said and they shrugged again. "Anyway, it always entertained the little sis so maybe you'll like it, too."

"Get on with it," Buffy told him dryly. "We're waiting."

"Pushy," he mumbled before continuing. "Once upon a time," he said, grinning at his beginning, "there was a king and he had three daughters. Now, the oldest two looked alright as far as princesses go, but the youngest chit looked so beautiful that people thought she was a goddess."

Dawn smiled, biting the corners of her bottom lip. "Did she have a name?" she asked, playing along.

Spike continued. "This girl, _Psyche_, was so pretty that people stopped worshipping Venus and journeyed from all over the world to just see her. Of course, Venus couldn't put up with this as she was a goddess and therefore full of envy."

Anya grinned. "Sounds like she needs a vengeance demon."

"As always, she called on her son to help her. I'm sure you know who he is," he addressed the girls. "He is that youth that some call Love but most call Cupid." He shifted his eyes to Portia who was grinning at him. Obviously, she knew the story. "Venus explained to her son what Psyche had done to her, and he was happy to help her out. She sent him to make Psyche fall in love with the ugliest man on Earth."

Dawn wrinkled her nose at the thought but remained silent.

"Well, as most plans backfire, naturally, this one did, too. Venus didn't count on her son falling in love with Psyche himself. So, Psyche did not fall in love at all, and no one fell in love with her. This disturbed her parents as her older sisters were already married to kings. So, her father went to the oracle at Delphi to ask for help. Of course, Cupid had asked Apollo for advice, and the two fabricated a plan. Apollo told the king to dress Psyche in all black and leave her on a hill to meet her husband, a large snake.

"So they carried out the orders and left her there. Soon, the Zephyr wind lifted her up and set her down on a meadow. She was so tired that she lied down and fell asleep. When she woke up, she was beside this huge mansion. She couldn't see anyone, but she could hear voices."

Xander grinned mischievously. "She's going crazy."

Rolling his eyes, Spike ignored him. "They told her to bathe and eat and that everything there was for her. So she did as told and knew her husband would be with her by nightfall. And he was there, and she knew he was the husband she had waited for."

Buffy glanced over at the other side of the room again only to see Lucius spontaneously reach over and kiss Livia. Her eyes widened when Livia kissed him back. Glancing over at the rest of the people, she realized no one noticed. Shrugging, she let them be.

"She was happy until her husband told her that her sisters were coming to mourn her. He tried to convince her not to go, but he relented and told her not to let her sisters convince her to look at him. He said that if she did, he would leave her forever. She agreed.

"Her sisters came and were green with envy at her wealth. Psyche told them that her husband was away, but they quickly learned she didn't know what he looked like. They told her he was a snake and would eat her one night. Psyche filled with fear, and they devised a plan. That night, she would kill him in his sleep and steal away with her sisters.

"And so, when night came, Psyche lit a lamp and gazed at her husband. Relief filled her as she saw a beautiful youth there, and she dropped her knife. She stared at him for so long that some oil fell from her lamp to his shoulder. When he saw her, he left without a word and cried out, "Love cannot live where there is no trust!"

"Psyche felt awful and offered herself to Venus as a servant in hopes that she may see Cupid in Venus' palace. Venus sent her out on many impossible tasks, but sympathetic animals always aided her. Her final task was for Psyche to go to the Underworld and fill a box with Proserpina's beauty as she was tired from nursing her sick son. So Psyche did the task and became curious. She wanted to look her best if she ever ran into Cupid.

"As soon as she opened the box, she fell asleep. Cupid, of course, was feeling better and missing his wife. He flew out of a window and found Psyche asleep near the palace. He wiped the sleep from her eyes and woke her. He told her to bring the box to his mother, and afterwards everything would be fine. Psyche rushed off happily, and Cupid went straight to Jupiter.

"Jupiter formally married the two and gave Psyche immortality so that Venus could not argue. So, Cupid and Psyche live happily together on Mount Olympus with their children, a marriage of heart and soul."

Everything was quiet for a while until Dawn broke into a grin. "That was a nice story."

"I agree," a voice called from behind them. They turned to see Minerva, divested of helmet and spear. "Psyche was always a sweet girl." She turned her eyes to Lucius and Livia who had flown several feet apart at her arrival. She grinned at their awkwardness.

"So the story's true?" Portia asked bashfully. She played with the tassel of her tunica nervously.

"Of course it is. You think someone made it up?" Minerva smiled kindly before turning back to Spike. "Beautiful ending. Psyche does, after all, mean soul."

"Where are the other birds?" Spike asked her, rising to his feet in a semi-defensive stance beside Buffy.

"I have come alone, only to talk this time." She clasped her hands earnestly in front of her, emphasizing the fact that she held no weapons.

"I'll get my father," Portia mumbled before she and Dawn rushed out of the room to the secluded study.

Minerva watched the girls leave silently, her regal head arched in their direction. Then, suddenly she turned to Lucius but did not speak a word.

He grew flustered under her gaze. "What?!" He checked himself over conscientiously.

Minerva smiled secretly. "Nothing." She regarded him quietly. "You are different, vampire."

"Of course, I'm _different_," he told her indignantly. "You think every vamp is jumping at the chance to help the Slayer? ... Or Slayers ... yeah." He cleared his throat nervously.

"You are the first of your kind to do so," Minerva answered him, her gaze unwavering.

"Like I said earlier," Lucius remarked once more, cocking his head to the side. He drew a hand quickly through his hair and leaned back against the wall.

Just then, Tiberius entered the room with Portia and Dawn. He was struggling with the writing supplies he had brought and was unknowingly dropping several quills along the way. Giggling, Dawn and Portia did their best to keep up with his mess.

Tiberius set up shop at the table, pushing Xander and Anya from their spots to set down several books and scrolls. Once Dawn and Portia had set their collections down, he stood and wiped his hands down the front of the tunica, smearing a big of blank ink, and sighed loudly. Setting himself down on the bench, he dipped a quill in a vial of black ink made from soot. "Okay, I'm ready," he announced, out of breath.

"Yes, well, Tiberius," Minerva began. "The entire situation is quite simple, really." She pressed her lips together. "It is borne from the pettiness of a god ... my brother."

"You've got to give us a bit more detail than that; you've got a lot of brothers," Livia pointed out from her position next to Lucius, leaning with her back against the wall.

"My brother Mars," she answered. "As you all know, reverence for the gods is slowly dying," she explained. "It has been," she sighed, "for quite a while. Very few of the old rituals are being performed, and the people just do not believe in us anymore. They have lost faith."

Dawn immediately jumped in. "But during the reign of Augustus, isn't there supposed to be a religious ... revival ..." she trailed off, her eyes wide. "And I should not have said that ..." Her hand covered her mouth, as if she felt it would stop her from saying anything further.

"It's alright," Minerva assuaged her fears. "My brother, being the hot-tempered person he is, is taking this quite badly. Do you all know what the Feriae Marti is?" she asked, moving to cup her hands behind her back.

"Isn't that a festival?" Willow asked, the wheels in her brain working furiously to figure out the question.

Minerva nodded in response. "I believe the beginning of your year is in January," she said, "but for us, our new year begins with March. Therefore, the Feriae Marti is the celebration of the new year. It is meant to last all month, and the people are to pay homage to my brother for protecting their fields as well as protecting them in battle." She looked down before continuing quietly. "They did not celebrate it this year."

"But didn't you say _none_ of the gods were being paid honor?" Dawn asked skeptically. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, but he does not understand." She shook her head sadly. "Or he is not willing to. He went to our father, Jupiter, to ask him to send punishment down on the people, but he refused. Now Mars is angry at Jupiter as well." She shrugged, somewhat disbelieving herself. "And what better way to punish him _and_ the people than by hurting the Slayer herself."

"So this entire thing is trivial?" Tara asked timidly. "It's all about power and who gets the most sacrifices?"

"Isn't everything?" Minerva answered quietly.

"Plus, it's very like the gods to argue over petty issues," Lucius added, smirking silently at Minerva who had the grace to blush.

"That was a long time ago," she murmured almost to herself.

"What?" Buffy asked, her eyes trailing back and forth between Minerva and Lucius. "I'm lost."

Spike leaned over to whisper in her ear, "The Trojan War, love."

Buffy's mouth formed a silent 'o' in recognition.

"So why are we here?" Xander asked, getting straight to the point. "It's not like we have anything to do with this little story."

"Against my brother and Eris, the current slayer is no match alone. But with you all here ..." she trailed off. "You are quite formidable."

"Yeah, we've been up against a god before," Anya interjected, feeling a bit frantic, "and you all know how well _that_ went." Her eyebrows lifted and she shook her head disbelievingly. "_Hello_! We're not only up against one god now, guys!" she cried out. "Now we're up against the god of war _and_ the goddess of discord! And we don't even know if there are any others."

Xander patted her on the back comfortingly. "Breathe, Ahn."

"But that is the reason we chose you," Minerva addressed Anya's fears. "No other Slayer has had as much experience," she told the group, "or as many friends."

Silence grasped the room for several seconds as the goddess left them time to mull over their newfound knowledge.

"When the time comes, you will not be able to kill Mars or Eris," she told them, breaking the quiet.

"Then how do we win?" Livia asked, feeling a bit of dread build up in the pit of her stomach before she pushed it away stubbornly.

"We did kind of kill Glory," Buffy jumped in. "We killed her human counterpart. Does Mars, by any chance, have a human counterpart?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

Minerva stared at her for several seconds. "No."

Buffy pressed her lips together and quirked an eyebrow quickly. "It was worth a shot."

"Glorificus was a lesser god; Mars, however, is not as easily defeated and definitely not as stupid." Minerva brushed a wayward lock out of her face. "He is a higher being."

"You mean like a Power?" Willow asked, intrigued.

"I suppose you could say that. Religion after all employs the same basic ideals and principles. People worship a being or several beings as someone to preside over them and judge them. Essentially, every god is the same god, only with different names. So, yes, I believe you could call him a Power."

"When we say _Power_," Xander stepped in, "are we talking about the Powers That Be?"

Minerva nodded in response.

"So that would make you a Power, too," Willow concluded. "Wow." She nodded to herself. "You're definitely not as scary as I thought you would be ... You know, big with the menacing and the ... right."

"At any rate," Minerva caught on with her speech, "Mars will not be killed." Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the people that would be the warriors for good in this battle. "But when you do meet him in a final battle, he will go for something large and extravagant. He will attack on the solar eclipse this Friday. Perhaps you should come to him."

*

Minerva had left a solid three hours ago, and the Scoobies et al. were waiting for the sun to set, bringing on the darkness and the night. Minerva had tipped them off, and they were simply waiting to make a move.

The study was covered with leftover books and scrolls from their frantic research session, only to be disregarded now that they had all the information needed.

"You guys know this majorly sucks?" Xander asked from his position sprawled out over a bench.

"At least it's not gonna happen on a Tuesday," Willow quipped lightly. "I was getting enough of those already ..." Tara cracked a smile.

Buffy was curled up on the floor of the study, her skirts around her legs, next to Spike. Surveying the room, she noticed that Livia and Lucius were over by the weapons chest, sharpening several axes and the such.

"This is so boring," she told Spike under her breath. "All we're doing is sitting here until Friday." She glanced over. "I feel helpless."

Spike watched her, contemplating silently. "You can't do everything." He turned his gaze back to the room. "All I'm worried about is dying in a battle that's not our own." He exhaled loudly. "Everything here is so confusing. With the apocalypse and them," he nodded at Lucius and Livia. "And I miss my telly."

Buffy tried unsuccessfully to cover a snort of laughter.

*

The sun set and the moon rose high in the sky, shining brighter and more magnificent than any other star in sight. Within two days, that very orb would be covering the sun.

Buffy, Spike, Livia, and Lucius stealthily trekked across the Forum. Buffy and Spike took in the large, looming buildings with complete awe. Marble surrounded them on all sides. She stopped briefly before the Colosseum, marveling in its size but also sensing a dreadful feeling of foreboding.

All had stakes hidden away safely in the folds of their attire, and they kept close together during their entire trip from the outskirts of the city to the center.

The gravel streets were practically deserted except for several men journeying out to their favorite haunts and several drunken men returning home. Small flames burned brightly within street lamps, illuminating the empty roads softly with their flickering.

A high pitch scream sounded from far off to their right. Glancing at one another one last time, they four took off running towards the source of the terror.

The first thing they noticed was the blood. There was blood everywhere and too many bodies to count. Dozens of vampires loitered around the dead carcasses, scavenging on their dead remains like animals.

Buffy fought down the bile rising in her throat. She had seen massacres before but none like this. Entrails hung from shredded stomachs, and she thought she could see that they had gouged the eyes out of one man's head. Pulling the stake from her tunica's tassel, she grounded herself steadily before she took off into battle right next to the others.

Ignoring the bodies strewn among them, they started dusting vampires left and right, feeling no hesitation, no remorse. They vampires launched themselves at the group left and right, only to be dusted upon impact.

Buffy and Spike had taken up one side and glanced over only to see Livia and Lucius do the same. It was uncanny.

Just within minutes, all of the vampires were either dust or had deserted, and the group stood there among the mass murder.

Swallowing tightly, Buffy surveyed the carnage around her. "You say they lost hundreds of vamps last night?" she asked Spike.

He stood next to her, almost comfortingly. "Reckon' this is 'sposed to make up for yesterday," he answered, on the same train of thought.

"Well, let's go find us a nice alley to wait for them to rise," Lucius interjected. "It's gonna be a long night."

***

Well, guys, that's it. I know it's been a while. Two whole months! Sorry, sorry! Everything's been very busy lately. Thank you to everyone who's been patient with me.

This chapter is for Diana for kicking my butt to continue writing and Jackie who bugged me to let her read the story and then bugged me some more to continue. Thanks Jackie for beta'ing the first half and adding in the "gay" joke. *bg* (BTW, Jackie, if we get into college in England (that is, if we don't get stuck at TCC), I bet we could find some nice British guys there ...) You guys are awesome.

Eva


	12. Undecem

Per Aspera Ad Astra  
Chapter Undecem

***

Okay, with the lack of response to the last chapter, I seem to have lost you, and I guess I am now writing for myself. Not that that's a bad thing. Sorry this chapter is so late. I had computer problems (i.e. a virus.) Thanks so much to Tenik, duj, daflippnay, natasha "nat" trend, vamp, and charisma (once again, knew I could count on you).

***

Buffy trailed after Spike on their way back to the villa mere hours before sunrise. She was covered in blood from the remains of the strewn bodies. Wiping her sweaty red palms down the front of her tunica, she stalled before the magnificence of the Colosseum. Looking up, she brushed her hair back from her face.

Her Slayer senses went into overdrive.

"Buffy?" a voice asked from next to her.

"Yeah?" she answered without removing her gaze from the amphitheater.

"Are you all right?" Spike placed a hand at the small of her back.

"Something just doesn't feel right," she told him quietly, glancing at him quickly before returning her gaze to the gigantic building. "I don't know what it is."

"Yeah, I can feel it, too, love," he said, looking over at Livia and Lucius. They were hurrying towards the villa, racing against the dawn.

"There's something about this place ..." she trailed off, smoothing the hair out of her eyes again.

Taking her by the hand, Spike pulled her along. "Come on. We've gotta go," he tugged her arm a little. "We'll come back tomorrow night--check things out a bit."

Allowing herself to be led away, Buffy relented. She quickened her paces, matching them with those of Spike.

Glancing over, Spike frowned. "Are you okay, Buffy?" he asked again, concerned.

Buffy never let go of his hand. "Fine."

The two continued on the same path they took earlier. Lucius and Livia were waiting for them in the especially dark shadow of another tall marble building.

"You guys are really slow," Livia accused before turning on her heel and continuing.

Lucius smirked from his place within the moon-cast shadow, his face like India ink. Arching an eyebrow, he cocked his head in Livia's direction. "That's one--she's too impatient. She's got fire."

"So is Buffy," Spike shot back immediately, grinning. "I'm beginning to think it's a genetic trait of Slayers." He smirked before continuing on after Lucius.

"Shut up," Buffy ordered, digging her nails into the back of his hand.

He cast a sidelong glance at her, a smile on his face. A splotch of blood remained on his cheek.

Licking the pad of her thumb on her free hand, Buffy reached over to clean his face gently.

He looked over in surprise.

"You had some blood on your cheek," she quickly explained. Heat rose in her cheeks, and she looked away.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah," he replied laughingly, "that always seems to be a problem."

"Come _on_!" Livia shouted back at them, annoyed. "Move it! If you keep on with that, I think I'm gonna hurl!"

"Please!" Buffy called back. "You think I didn't notice the smoochies earlier?" she teased as Livia turned red. "That's what I thought," she muttered to herself.

"There were _smoochies_ earlier?" Spike asked, saying the word as if it was something foreign to him.

"Yeah, while you were telling your story," she answered casually.

"And nobody noticed?" he practically stated almost incredulously.

"Maybe you underestimate your story-telling abilities." Then, she yanked her hand free and took off into the dark. "Race you!" she called back.

Grinning to himself, Spike shot off after her.

*

Buffy returned to her room in the robe she was wearing the day earlier, her hair completely wet and now tangled. Wringing her hair out, she pulled her brush from the trunk and set to work, pulling it carefully through her hair. She winced every time she came to a particularly painful knot.

Looking over at Spike, she noticed he was sprawled over the bed, completely dry and fully clothed.

"That was fast," she commented, now half-concentrating on the task of detangling her hair.

"It's hard to take your time when you're taking a bath with another male," he told her blandly.

"It's hard to take a bath with another female," she returned.

"And yet it didn't stop you," Spike said, gesturing to her wet hair with a flick of the wrist.

Buffy shrugged in response before rummaging around in the trunk and pulling out a clean tunica. Spike looked away. Rolling her eyes, she dropped the robe onto the trunk and pulled the tunica over her head. "You can look now," she called to him, scrubbing at her head with the slightly damp robe before brushing it straight one last time.

"Tomorrow is the day before the end of the world," Spike snorted. "If you really are worried, you shouldn't be. If the world ended back, well, now, then we wouldn't have ever been born." He flopped back over. "And to think I realized all that within the fifteen minutes I've been lying here."

"Yeah, unless we screw up," Buffy pointed out. "Or if this is an alternate dimension or something. Didn't Anya say there were thousands of alternate dimensions or something?" she asked, finally crawling up onto the bed next to him, sitting cross-legged.

"Well ... when you put it like that," he said, placing his arms behind his head. He half-closed his eyes to rest. "Love?" He heard Buffy murmur back slightly in response. "About earlier ... are you sure you're okay?" he asked one last time. He opened his eyes to watch her face.

She shrugged and sighed heavily. "I'm just a little worried. Normal Slayer reaction to impending apocalypse," she quipped.

"I mean, other than that. We're all a little jittery," he said as he pushed himself up on his forearms to get a better look at her.

She shrugged again. "It's not so bad anymore," she told him, burying her hands under her thighs to warm them. "Being here has ..." she broke off for several seconds as if to measure her thoughts. "It's shown me what I used to be like." She hid her face behind slowly drying hair. "I miss that girl."

Pulling her wrist gently to dislodge her hand from beneath her, Spike threaded his fingers with hers. "I miss that girl, too. But she's still here, in front of me." He kissed the back of her hand so softly she could barely feel it before bringing their hands to the mattress between them. His thumb ran across the back of her hand before toying with her "wedding" ring thoughtlessly.

"Spike?" she murmured, her eyes never straying from their joined hands.

"Hm?" he answered back, returning to his reclining position, eyes closing sleepily.

"Help me find her?"

Her request surprised him mainly, and he opened his eyes to look at her. It was the manner with which she said it that wrenched at his heart. His entire being was reaching out to protect and comfort this slip of a girl before him.

"Tell me how," he whispered back.

And with that, Buffy leaned over to claim his lips with her own.

*

The group had gathered for breakfast in the dining room, very similarly to the day earlier except this time, they were missing both slayers and both vampires. The table wasn't nearly as crowded as it was the day before.

"Are they still sleeping?" Portia asked before taking a large gulp from her cup.

"They got in very late last night," Tiberius informed them offhandedly, his eyes scanning a scroll quickly.

"Is Lucius all right?" Portia asked again. "They did get in before sunrise, right?"

"They did back it back before sunrise," he reassured her. Then, to the rest, "They ran into a bit of trouble though last night." He set down his scroll to direct his full attention to the matter at hand.

"Are any of them hurt?" Tara asked. She sported a maternal look on her face.

"No, no," he immediately replied, "everyone's fine."

"So everything's okay?" Xander asked thickly around his breakfast before choking heavily on a piece of wheat bread.

"Xander!" Anya cried out. She immediately leapt forward and began to pound on his back, shouting, "Heave!" occassionally.

Xander finally hacked up a disfigured piece of bread, clutching at his throat and gasping desperately at the air.

"Xander!" Anya cried out again and smoothed her hand over his back. "Are you all right?" She hovered over him like a mother bird.

"Fine," he gasped out.

"Dawn raised an eyebrow. "That was graceful," she remarked jokingly, after she was sure he was okay.

"Real smooth," Willow quipped from beside Tara.

"Have a drink," Anya offered. When he finished the cup, she immediately smacked his shoulder. "Don't you ever do that again!" she accused. "If you're going to die, don't let a piece of bread kill you! And what were you doing talking with your mouth full in the first place?!" Anya rambled on, submerged in her worry.

"Geez, sorry, Ahn," Xander muttered. "I won't ever eat bread again." This launched a whole new rant from Anya.

Clearing his throat, Tiberius broke the happy couple up. "Do you mind?" And the two immediately quieted, having been put in their place. Tara giggled quietly while the rest laughed right out.

"They plan on going out again tonight to investigate one place," Tiberius told them, taking another sip of his wine. He carefully rolled up the scroll he had been reading and secured it with a ribbon.

"Do you know where?" Willow asked. She nibbled on some cheese while resting her head in the palm of her hand.

"I believe some place near the Forum," he said. "Both Anna and William both said they could feel something wrong with the place."

"Spidey senses," Dawn remarked, earning confused looks from Portia and Tiberius both.

"At any rate, we should all be preparing ourselves for tomorrow." He took time to look at each one of them. "I believe we should inform the servants of the upcoming battle, don't you Portia?"

"Wait, wait," Xander cut in. "The servants fight, too?"

"Yes, when we need them," Tiberius answered immediately. "You think they stay here for the wonderful salary?"

*

Buffy breathed in deeply, feeling warm and comforted for the second time that week. She could feel Spike's eyes watching her face carefully and struggled to hold her facade of sleep.

She could feel his lips tickle at her ear and held in her slight giggle. "I know you're awake," he murmured, puffs of air following every syllable.

"Who's pretending?" she whispered back innocently, turning her face toward him.

Spike ignored her comment, flopping back down and shutting his eyes. His hair was tousled from sleep and he looked surprisingly young.

"Hey," Buffy whispered again. "You going back to sleep?" She pushed his bare shoulder slightly. "Wake up." He didn't budge; she pushed harder. "Wake up!" Failing to receive a response the second time, she settled her head into his shoulder, not to sleep but to bask in the remains of her deepest rest in quite a while. Watching Spike's face, she wove on hand into his hair to muss it further.

"Buffy?" Spike murmured.

"Yeah?" Buffy answered, smiling into his neck. She shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable.

"You think we should get up?" he moved a little to gain a better look at her.

"Why? I like it here," she answered. "You're a nice pillow. All squishy and stuff."

"Come on," he answered, pushing her away slightly. "Who know when these people will wander in," he said, reaching over the side of the bed for his tunic.

Buffy moaned, burying her head with her pillow. "No," she protested. "Why can't we just stay here forever?"

"Because we would get hungry, ducks," Spike answered simply, handing Buffy her own tunica. Her arm whipped out, pushing the garment away. Sighing, Spike grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up.

Crying out in surprise, Buffy grabbed the blanket for purchase. Spike pulled the tunica over her head roughly, pushing her arms through.

Buffy laughed, mock-struggling against him. As soon as her arms were free, she grabbed Spike by the back of his head, meeting his lips with her own. Her other hand made its way to his cheek where it joined with his own hand.

Breaking away, she rested her face against his. Nodding lightly, she pulled the sheets away. "Do I look rumpled?" she asked him, pulling away and smoothing her hair down.

"You look beautiful," Spike answered immediately, causing Buffy to blush lightly almost on instinct. "And you smell wonderful," he leaned in to breathe in her scent.

"Yeah? What do I ..." She sniffed herself lightly. "I smell like I just ran a marathon." She blushed again. "Do you think they have some lotion or ...?"

Grinning, Spike made his way around the bed to the trunk. Throwing it open, he dug through it before letting out a triumphant shout. Tossing a small bottle of perfume to her, she smiled in gratitude.

Standing up, he smoothed his curls back into place with both hands. Reaching down, he grabbed his sandals and handed Buffy her's.

Buffy flopped down next to him, taking her sandals and placing her foot in one. Tugging annoyedly at the laces, she glanced over at Spike. "You all right?" She lifted an eyebrow at him before pulling roughly at the laces again.

"Buffy, about last night ..." he began quietly and somewhat cautiously.

"Oh," Buffy responded, grimacing slightly.

"I can't help feeling as if last night may be a mistake ..." he trailed off, pausing from the task of his sandals.

"Spike, um," Buffy cleared her throat quietly, "I don't think last night was a _mistake_," she said, saying the word with distaste.

Spike's eyes immediately focused on her, his head tilted gently to the side and his lips slightly parted.

Reaching over, Buffy grabbed his cheek and kissed him deeply. Bringing herself to her knees, she scooted herself closer on the mattress. Breaking away, she smiled silently at him. "I'm still here, aren't I? That's got to say something, doesn't it?"

"You've got no where else to go," he answered somewhat stubbornly if not honestly.

Buffy lifted an eyebrow, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"Fine," he relented.

"Can we just," Buffy swallowed heavily, "keep this to ourselves for a while?"

Spike immediately pulled away, yanking her arm from around his neck. He went back to tying his sandals, clenching his jaw tightly, willing himself not to say anything back.

"Spike, don't do this," Buffy coaxed tiredly. "This is a really bad time and you know it."

"So when, Buffy?" he snapped. "It's always a bad time. We live on the bloody _Hellmouth_!" He rose angrily to his feet and turned to leave.

Buffy grabbed his hand quickly. "No, stop," she said, tugging on his arm.

Spike stopped mid-stride but refused to face her. His shoulders tensed, the muscles bunching beneath them, and his hands clenched.

"You're right, you're right," Buffy relented. Pulling him around gently, he relaxed his stance. "Just, let's wait until we get home, okay?"

He turned his unwavering gaze toward her.

"Okay?" she repeated persuadingly.

Spike sighed. "When we get home?"

Buffy immediately nodded. "Yeah."

He sighed again, arching a doubtful eyebrow at her.

Grinning in triumph, Buffy reached up to kiss him again.

Reaching around her back, Spike pulled her flush against him and kissed her hard. "The things I do for you," he muttered before releasing her.

***

I was going to make this a lot longer but decided against it. Seven pages is enough. I don't think the next one will be out until after exams because next week I have SOL's. The week after I have AP exams. Then, a couple weeks after that, I have final exams. I feel very tempted to find a gun and put myself out of my misery. In advance, I thank whomever reviews.

On a happier note, I finished my webpage!! (woohoo! The first--no second--thing I've made from scratch that actually looks kinda good ...) Go sign the gbook!

Thanks again! Eva


End file.
